Fraternizing with the Enemy
by MsSailorman
Summary: People told her that going undercover to bust a drug circle would be hard. But they didn't tell her that Edward was going to be one of the criminals she'd pledged to put in jail . . . or how good a kisser he was. Or that he was fantastic at sex.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, this is my fifth fanfiction. I'm very excited about this. I have more stories and if you like the funny ones, check them out. :)**

**I own nothing.**

"I _deserve _this case," I said, frustrated. The chief wasn't budging about anything and I could barely contain my temper.

"We can't afford for you to lose control like you did when . . . you know," The chief said slowly. I flinched at the mention of it. My best friend, Jacob Black, had died during the very case I was pleading for. The loss of control he was mentioning was a reference to the revenge I'd sought and then the year of depression. But I was better, recovered. And I needed to finish this for Jacob if I wanted any kind of true resolve.

"Jake was my best friend, Chief. Tell me that if someone shot down my father, you wouldn't go after the guy," I demanded. My Dad, Charlie, was the Chief's best friend. Of course, we'd been through this over and over again.

The chief sighed tiredly. He rubbed two arthritis ridden fingers against his temples. "This drug ring has been within our grasp for years, but always manages to slip away. If you mess this up, I'll have no choice but to fire you from the force."

"I understand that, sir. All I'm asking for is a chance. I'm doing this for Jake. I need to put this to rest and give him his revenge the right way."

He sighed and ran a hand through his peppered hair. "Charlie is going to kill me for this, but all right then. You're on the case. You'll have to go undercover, get a new name, a new apartment, and all of the essentials."

I nodded, attempting to keep a straight face and not smile like the Cheshire cat. "Thank you, Chief. I'll start right away."

*

The drug ring paid pretty well. At least, that was my first thought upon arriving at their . . . headquarters, I guess you could call them. They owned a gigantic, magnificent hotel. At first glance, it was an honest business, but if you dug deeper and maybe searched around in their basement, it was pretty certain that you'd find that wasn't the case.

I sauntered up to the hotel in my obscenely short dress and unnecessarily high stilettos. If I didn't get an in here as part of the actual drop offs, it was the goal that I could at least be some eye candy. Either way, I needed a way in.

The front lobby wasn't swarming with people, but the few people that were there made me feel underdressed. And that was saying something considering I was wearing a silk cocktail dress, even if it was befitting of a streetwalker. I needed to make it look like I was already living the high life.

A small, pudgy man with a cheery face stood behind the concierge desk. "May I help you, ma'am?"

According to the Jake when he tried to infiltrate this place – he'd been killed after being discovered – you needed a password to meet with the "boss". And he'd found out.

"You can help me if you know where to find the best rat killer in the world," I said pointedly. The man seemed to give me a thorough once over as if deciding my worth.

"Right this way," He said with a suspicious look. "Tyler, run the desk for a while," He ordered of a nervous looking boy who couldn't have been more than twenty. Maybe he was the guy's son.

We rode the elevator to the third floor, which surprised me considering the operation was run underground. I kept my face carefully neutral though. We walked through a lavishly decorated hallway with a theme of pale gold and cream. I was lead to a locked door marked _Staff Only. _

"The only way to get to the basement is through this door and a hidden entrance," The man informed me with a slight smile, brandishing a key from his pocket. He seemed too tame to be working in this business. But then again, I guess he just told people where to go to meet the boss, didn't take an actual hand in the crime.

"It's clever," I approved with a slight nod of my head. After being forced to teeter down five flights of stairs in five inch heels, I made a personal vow to plunge whoever had decided that these shoes would be a good idea through the heart with one of the toothpick heels.

Thanking god when it was over, I refocused on the guards in front of me. A steel door that could only be opened with what looked like a number pad stood tall. Two men flanked the sides of it, both looking like they could snap me in half with ease.

"You'll have to be submitted to a search. If you have any weapons or phones on you, remove them now," My escort said jovially.

I removed the cell phone from my purse and the small handgun from the holster on my thigh. The dress fit perfectly so that it just covered my gun and didn't show it off as a lump. It made me nervous to not have my only weapon in the midst of a crime lord, but if I appeared to be unwilling to give up my weapons, that looked suspicious.

I threw retinal daggers at the large guard who did the frisking. As unnecessary as his groping was, I suffered through it without complaint. After he seemed to be satisfied that I wasn't carrying anything lethal – except my shoes of course – he shot me a wink and dialed in a code that I couldn't see because his body blocked it.

My escort was retreating up the stairs and I was waved through the metal door to a ballroom and was scared to death. Before I even had time to blink, the door had closed behind me and I took stock of my surroundings. What looked like a welcoming committee was standing in a circular room that was even more exquisite than the hotel lobby. Fine art, marble flooring, chandeliers. It was ridiculous.

It was obvious there was some sort of power play in how everyone was standing. A chair that reminded me of a throne stood at the center of the room, facing the door. A man I recognized from the numerous pictures we had of him in the police station sat there, looking brightly interested. He had dark hair and Italian features, black eyes.

Clinging to his sides were three gorgeous women, all of them blondes. Apparently he had a preference for his eye candy and I was screwed because of it. Damn brunette hair. Then, forming a half circle and all facing towards me were men. Some of them, the ones closest to the throne, had their own female company. And they seemed to get younger as they got farther away from the main mobster.

It worried me that most of the men weren't on police record. I quickly catalogued faces so I could remember for later.

But all of that was not why I was scared. I was worried for my life because each man except for the boss was aiming a gun at me, serious expressions on their faces. The man sitting at the throne, Aro Volturi, for some insane reason had a smile on his face like he couldn't be happier to see me.

"You had the wrong password, my dear," He announced brightly. "We leaked that password to a double agent so we would know when any police tried to infiltrate our happy home. And you used it. So therefore, I must ask you for your last words."

"You're correct if you assume I got it from the police. But incorrect if you think I'm with the police," I said carefully, trying to act calm when I was screaming in my head, praying for help.

Aro's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Care to explain?"

"I'm friends with the Chief of police, or at least I was. He let the password slip. Suffice it to say that due to the police station's stupidity, they killed someone I loved very dearly. I've decided to seek revenge." I was so glad my voice burned with hate. They just didn't know that the hate was directed towards them and not at the police.

I thought over my explanation before adding. "And I need money. I've spent all of my savings just to buy this dress to look nice for attempting to find something useful to do around here." I prayed to god that they believed me and my need for money. I hoped they understood greed because I assumed they could all empathize.

"Mmm, and I assume you'd want to act as company for some of my hard working employees," Aro said suggestively. I hoped the relief wasn't too obvious. He wasn't ordering me to be shot to death just yet. That constituted as a good sign, right?

I shook my head. "This dress may fool you, but I'm lethal. Being ex-friends with cops has its benefits. I'd be more than willing to demonstrate if I could borrow someone's firearm." No one willingly relinquished their gun, quite understandably. I stood waiting. "I promise you I'm not going to shoot anyone. I'm not stupid. There are about thirty more people here with guns and the second I attempted to kill anyone, I'd be under fire."

Aro gave me a searching look before conceding. "Riley, give her your gun," He ordered to a surprised looking man. He was the very last person in the ranks, obviously new. Well, if someone was going to have no gun, it would be him. He had to be about eighteen.

He glared at me as he handed me his gun. "You sure you can handle this?" He sneered.

"Simmer down, junior," I laughed, appearing at ease. This gun was fairly standard, not easily tracked. Slight kick. "Now, I need some targets to shoot."

"Alice," Aro addressed a pixie, pale, spiky-haired beauty. "Go and get a few targets, will you?"

She nodded compliantly and disappeared through a door to my right that I hadn't noticed before. I needed to work on my observational skills. She appeared clutching a handful of heinously bright orange disks to her breasts. I didn't bother to question why they had them.

I took them from her, nodding my thanks.

She had a strange look on her face. Almost like she was expecting something. She gave me a wink that made me want to wink back. Skipping off, she rejoined a blonde man and he whispered something in her ear. She rolled her eyes at him and danced out of the room, shutting the doors behind her.

Pulling away from the middle of the half-circle, I noticed that all of the guns continued to follow me. I set the targets around the wall I had just come through at random intervals, propping a few on a banquet table and on chairs. The five leftover I handed off to Junior. "Feel free to throw these."

He smirked, signaling that he was going to challenge me. But I didn't give a damn because I was pretty amazing with a gun.

In a series of rolls and quick shots, I nailed all of the targets without hesitation, hitting each one easily. I motioned for Junior to start throwing the targets. He hurled one up high, another one really quickly, and the other three as far away from him as he could get. All of them were shot out of the air.

With a smug smile, I passed the gun to Junior and turned to watch a horde of very impressed faces. "So what do you think, do I get the job?" I asked Aro through a laugh.

"I'd say so. You'd be very useful as a body guard during some of our deliveries." I beat back my internal rejoicing.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"However," Aro said in an ominous tone. _Oh god, here come the conditions. _"As you're very new, I'm assigning you a partner to watch you. You will not ever leave his sight. It's nothing personal, but it's something I do as a precaution with all my new employees." He gave me a gentle smile. If I hadn't known he ran an underground drug circle, I'd think he seemed like a nice man.

There was a shuffling among the group as they lowered their weapons and looked disgruntled and some looked eager. I didn't understand why until it occurred to me that one of them would be my babysitter for god knows how long. I also realized that whilst I may have gotten a position here, that didn't mean it was secured. I'd be under scrutiny twenty-four hours a day.

"Edward," Aro called out, his eyes falling to a lean man only two places away from the throne. He was awfully high in the ranks and easily no older than twenty-five. He could probably pass for twenty if he shaved the five o'clock shadow he was carrying. Blazing emerald eyes met mine for a moment before flicking to Aro. My god the man had a beautiful face.

He was angry judging from the set of his face and posture. "You're punishing me," He stated with clenched fists. His voice was deep and I'm sure would have been very pleasant had it not been trembling in rage.

"Yes, I am," Aro stated simply. "Show her to your room that you'll be sharing with her until she proves she's one of us."

My jaw dropped at that. I had to share a room with that angry man? How was I supposed to work for the police if there was no possible way to contact them without someone overhearing? Damn it!

With gritted teeth, Edward walked towards me and abruptly snagged my right, upper arm in a vice-like grip, steering me back through the metal door.

"Jesus, I prefer to _not _be black and blue, if you don't mind," I said harshly, attempting to snatch my arm away from him. He wasn't having that. Edward simply clenched my arm tighter as he knocked on the metal and it slid open slickly.

And we were ascending the stairs wordlessly, my arm growing number with each step. We finally reached the door at the third floor and I was dragged to the elevators where Edward forcefully pushed the top button, never looking at me.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said, my voice coming out in a whimper of pain as I tried to be civil. I attempted to be pleasant despite his actions as a human tourniquet, figuring I'd practically be living with him so I should be nice. He'd probably be key to making people trust me.

He ignored me as if I hadn't spoken. The moment the elevator rang that we were at the top floor, he jerked me forward and led us to another door labeled _Staff Only. _He produced a rusty key and we went up another flight of stairs. _My god, not more stairs in these shoes. _We entered an identical pale gold and cream hallway as the one I'd seen downstairs. I realized that these were the rooms of Aro's employees.

Before that could really even sink in, I was being hauled towards a door at the end. Edward closed the door and locked it one handedly after pulling me inside.

I looked around.

It reminded me more of an apartment than hotel room. Many personal items were scattered around. Clothes on the floor, books, a guitar, and shoes.

I was waiting for him to release me, but he didn't, just stared angrily ahead, gnashing his teeth. I looked down at my arm for a moment. "Jesus, let go of my arm! It's purple!" And it was. It was alabaster pale above his hand and deep purple below it, the veins in my wrist looking strained.

He seemed to notice for the first time that he was hurting me and promptly removed his hand. "I don't trust you," He said maliciously. _No shit._

I examined him, wondering why I'd failed to fool him. "I'd consider you exceedingly naive if you did."

That seemed to surprise him before he regained his harsh expression. "You were lying; I could tell. But the question is what you will do now that you've realized you have no way to rat us out."

"Do you know what it's like to lose someone you truly love? Do you really know?" I asked rhetorically. "All I'm doing here is getting revenge on the people who killed him." That was the truth.

He gave me a long, hard stare before looking away. "This is going to be a long punishment," He muttered, more to himself than me.

"Why are you being punished anyway?"

The look he gave me made it clear this wasn't up for discussion.

I sighed and looked at my surroundings. "He said that I'm not allowed to leave your sight. What exactly does that entail?"

"It entails exactly what you think it entails. You will sleep in my room, anywhere you go, I'll be with you. If you go outside for a breath of fresh air, I have to be there. If you have to go to the bathroom, no cell phones. If you need alone time, I have to be there. When you eat, I eat. In other words, you're my prisoner and I'm yours." _Careful, you might actually sound enthusiastic._

"Would you mind not hating my very existence then?" I asked exasperatedly. "If we're going to be stuck together for what I assume to be a long time, then you have to stop seeing me as a punishment or else this will be even more unpleasant than it's already going to be."

He scoffed at me. "This isn't a relationship. I can think of you anyway I damn well please."

_Ok, turn on the charm. You have to make him trust you. _"And how do you think of me?" I asked softly, staring him in the eyes.

"You're obviously someone with ulterior motives. The reason I've moved up the ranks so quickly is because I can smell a rat when there is one and I'm sorry to break it to you, but you reek."

"Perhaps your nose is confused," I suggested, slowly slipping a little closer to him.

He eyed me suspiciously. "You're trying too hard to get me to believe you."

I tentatively place my hand on his chest and he flinched away. I sighed in irritation, giving up. "I'm trying too hard because I know that we can make each other's lives hell and I'd rather not have to murder you out of annoyance."

His eyes widened and I saw his hand flick to his gun.

"I'm joking!" I assured him, rolling my eyes. "Don't you have a sense of humor?"

The answer was clear in his eyes. No, he didn't have a sense of humor. "Never joke about murder around here."

"I'll make that a note to self," I said sarcastically. "Now, if I'm being forced to live with you, where do I sleep?" I hadn't noticed any sofas just yet.

"The bed," He said firmly.

My brow furrowed. "Where will you sleep then?"

"The bed," He repeated.

"We're not sleeping in the same bed," I immediately refused.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"We have to sleep in the same room and if you sleep on the floor, I'll most likely be assaulted with complaints. And there's no way in hell I'm being forced out of my own bed. Besides, there's plenty of room."

"I'm not comfortable with that," I admitted. The thought of having to sleep next to his angry form every night . . . I shuddered.

"Well, you're shit out of luck, aren't you?" He said flatly.

I huffed. "I don't have any clothes or pajamas or anything."

"They'll take care of that in the morning." I was horrified and transfixed at the same time to see him start to change as if I wasn't there. He left on his boxers, but jeez. I got quite an eyeful of a muscular chest, arms, and legs. I was staring, waiting for him to put on his pajamas, but apparently, that was his nighttime uniform.

I choked on my own saliva and averted my gaze. "Um, what do I wear tonight?" I looked up just in time to catch the shirt he threw at me. It was a plain, white button-down, obviously way too big for me. I prepared to change but realized he was still watching me. "You're taking the whole 'I-never-leave-your-sight' thing too far," I informed him.

He ignored me, waiting.

"You better turn the fuck around," I warned dangerously.

"I have orders to follow," He said seriously, though I could detect a little smirk forming on the corner of his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at him and strode over to the guitar, picking it up. I waited for his reaction, but none came. A blank expression. I let the neck slip in my fingers and made it look like it was about to fall.

Edward's eyes widened and he took a few steps towards me in horror before he realized he'd given himself away.

"Turn around before I _accidentally _drop your guitar."

"A _really _fucking long punishment," I thought I heard him mutter as he sighed and about faced.

I set the guitar down gently and changed out of my dress, replacing it with his shirt. I kept my eyes on his back suspiciously to make sure he didn't turn around. Without intentionally doing it, I sniffed the inside of the collar and it smelled delicious. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that. _He could have killed Jake for all you know. Keep your guard up._

"Ok, I'm good," I announced, tugging self-consciously at the bottom of the material.

He turned towards me and his eyes widened. The shirt barely came to my thighs.

"If I feel a boner tonight, I'm going to first take it as a compliment, and then I will kick your ass. Got it?" I threatened.

He didn't acknowledge my lewd comment and grabbed me by my upper arm again in the same place, pulling me with him to the bathroom. He grabbed an unused toothbrush and threw it at me along with a small tube of toothpaste and floss. He brushed his teeth and waited while I did the same. Damn orders.

Bed was an uncomfortable event for me. Not just because I had to sleep next to him, but because he'd caught me out of the blue and handcuffed my ankle to the bottom bedpost. I flailed in an attempt to get free, but to no avail. "You evil, conniving bastard!" I hissed.

He shrugged. "Now I can actually go to sleep tonight without worrying about you sneaking off to call the police and rat us out."

"You're delusional. Besides, even if I was working for the police, I wouldn't have anything to tell them aside from the fact that I now have a roommate. A roommate that's paranoid as hell." I sighed and a silence fell over us. Despite the company, I fell asleep in about ten minutes, relaxed by Edward's even breathing.

********

**Please leave a review for me and check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those of you who favorited this story after only reading one chapter. It really means a lot to me! And I also love those of you who review because it makes me want to write so much faster! I need the encouragement!**

It took me a moment to remember where I was. I kept my eyes shut as I recalled who I heard snoring beside me. Blinking slowly, I let my eyes focus and found myself cuddled in the arms of Edward, our faces inches apart. He was still fast asleep and had seemed to wrap his arms around me in unconsciousness. Trying to not freak out at how hot my stomach felt from just thinking about it, I gently pulled away from him.

He didn't like that. He frowned in his sleep and his arms acted as restraints as he yanked me to his body forcefully. A slight smile came on his face. I didn't miss the morning stiff he had. I groaned, my ankle being pulled against tightly. The handcuffs had probably rubbed away my skin by now.

After several more attempts that ended in my ankle nearly being torn off because of the damn handcuffs – footcuffs now, I guessed – I groaned and decided to just wake him up. "Oy, sleeping beauty! It's time to get up!" I was almost yelling but he was unfazed in his sleep.

Jesus, wasn't the man able to hear?

"Edward," I called. I tried wriggling in his grip to jostle him awake, but he just pulled me closer, blissful contentment evident on his face.

Of course, then I saw his eyelids twitch.

That fucker was awake! Damn him. "Damn you, Edward," I groaned, pretending to give up. I snuggled back into his chest and slyly traced my hand down his abdomen. I saw his face twitch.

_What are you doing? _My inner voice demanded. _I'm seducing him. There's no quicker way to get through these ranks and actually help with the drug deliveries. _My inner voice rolled its eyes. _You're an idiot._

My hand continued to glide down his bare, muscled chest and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. I tantalizingly brushed my fingernails just over the material, watching his face in amusement as he tried to keep his expression straight. "Edward," I called again.

He didn't respond. Well, that was his last chance.

I slipped a finger under the elastic. His eyes twitched. I slipped another one in.

"Bella, unless you'd like to lose a few fingers due to inappropriate touching, I'd seriously consider taking your hand away," He said calmly, his eyes still closed.

"You'd never cut off my fingers. Who'd give you marvelous morning hand jobs then?" I chuckled softly.

His piercing green eyes flicked open lazily. "You're a dangerous woman."

"I'm glad you've realized. And just for the record, you're not one to talk about inappropriate touching. I've only had to feel your lovely friend rubbing against my leg ever since I woke up." I glided my hand over said friend which startled Edward.

He seized my wrist and yanked my hand out of the front of his boxers. "Don't," He said, danger obvious in his tone.

"And again, you're not one to talk. So you're allowed to practically weld me to you during the night, but I can't touch you at all? Where is your logic? And you weren't fooling anybody. I know you were pretending to be asleep and you were still grabbing at me like it was the end of the world. What's your problem?" I was severely irritated and I knew anybody looking in on this situation would have been smacking me across the face. I was getting off task.

He didn't do me the favor of answering and simply left me handcuffed to his bed as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked.

I hastily unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and let the front hang open underneath the sheets. I hadn't ruled out seduction yet and I was going to advance in these ranks by any means necessary. I waited for him to un-cuff me and closed my eyes sleepily. I envisioned that Edward would leave me cuffed to this damn bed forever and I would die from starvation or my bladder bursting because I couldn't reach the bathroom

"Hypocrisy doesn't suit you," A voice said directly above me. My eyes flew open. Edward hovered inches from my face, clean-shaven this time.

"Holy shit, don't do that!" I ordered, recovering my breathing from shock. "And I'm not a hypocrite. I was just waiting for you to stop playing tyrant and let me go."

He rolled his eyes and unlocked my handcuffs.

I threw back the bedcovers and was satisfied when his eyes flew to my body, clad in only some tiny, black underwear. "It's rude to stare," I said nonchalantly as I headed to the bathroom to shower. "Is it alright if I use your shampoo? I don't have any of my own."

"There should be shampoo in your room."

I whirled around. "What do you mean my room? I thought I was living with you."

"You basically are, but they've put together your own room."

I groaned at this statement and promptly smacked Edward's shoulder without any real force. "And you didn't think to mention that before? Why couldn't you have handcuffed me to my own bed so I didn't have to wake up in a human straitjacket?"

"I'd recommend not hitting me if I were you," He stated, blatantly ignoring my questions.

"Where is this room of mine?"

He didn't do me the favor of answering and grabbed the tender spot on my right upper arm, trying to haul me out of his room.

"Let me go," I hissed. "I can't go out there! I'm practically naked!"

He eyed me up and down with raised eyebrows. "And yet you don't mind parading around in front of me?"

"I'm just testing to see if you can still be a Eunuch even if your genitals are intact because you seem to be the one exception."

He coughed in surprise. "I have something called self-control."

I muttered darkly to myself, "We'll see."

"Now come on, no one is even up yet. It's only eight in the morning. These people usually wake up sometime around noon." He gave my arm a hard jerk and I couldn't help the whimper I let out.

I swatted his hand off and pulled open the shirt I was wearing. I pulled it down on my right arm and saw what I suspected. A dark blue bruise had formed around the circumference of my arm. I glared at Edward who was stuck staring at my breasts. "Self-control my ass," I snorted.

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you undressing?"

"I'm not. I want to make a point. Do you see how you've massacred my arm?" I demanded.

He settled his wintry gaze directly into my eyes. "I've been shot three times, stabbed twice. A little bruise won't kill you."

I wanted to argue that I'd been shot once before as well, but he had the upper hand on that. "Yes, good for you for being bitter. You don't need to take it out on other people."

He ignored me and pulled me out his door. I didn't protest, feeling I'd lose anyway. I was not pleased to find that my room was right next to Edward's. Literally next door. And that didn't make sense at all. Edward had obviously been here longer than a lot of these people, so why would the room next to him be empty? They'd gotten new recruits, why hadn't they filled in the rooms accordingly? I asked him.

"When you reach a certain rank, you're allowed to have . . . _company _and if you choose, they can move here. I haven't picked anyone and therefore, the room has remained empty until I became your babysitter," He snorted, unlocking my door.

I nodded and thought about how awkward it would be if anyone were to suddenly walk out of their rooms. Edward was clad in only his black boxers and I was in his shirt. It looked more than suspicious.

I was dragged into my room and saw that it was smaller than his. The theme was a cream color with deep blue highlights. It really was very pretty, even if it was small. But it held all the essentials. Bed, windows, bathroom. And speaking of which, I was currently being forced towards the bathroom, which was almost sickeningly white.

Edward came in and began a search, for I assumed a cell phone or something. He opened every drawer and cabinet, searched the tub, and stepped into the shower to make sure of everything. I had the urge to turn the cold water on, but I had a feeling he would be less than amused.

Finally, he stopped and took a seat on the edge of the tub silently, only in his boxers. He was too pretty sitting there. Too handsome. I didn't trust myself around him.

"This is where you leave," I said expectantly.

He ignored me and stared straight ahead.

I groaned and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips, forcing him to look at me. "I haven't smuggled a cell phone in here. There's no reason for you to stay. I bid you adieu."

"I'm not going to be punished for not doing my job correctly," He stated.

"And I'm not going to be gawked at while I'm in the shower."

His mouth pressed into a thin line that showed that he wasn't budging.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How much trouble would you be in if you slept with me?"

"I'm not telling you that."

I smirked. He'd already given me an answer. "That implies that there'd be trouble. And therefore, I'm issuing a threat. If you don't leave my bathroom to let me have my shower in peace, I will start testing your self control."

His eyes narrowed, too, as he slowly pushed me away from him and stood up. With a parting glare, he left the bathroom. "I'll be right outside," He warned.

I proceeded to take the longest possible shower I could, just to piss him off. I'd already done all the essential things, shaving, shampooing, conditioning, and was just luxuriating in the warm stream of water against my skin when Edward decided to interrupt me.

"Get out of that damn shower!" He yelled as he pounded on the door. When I didn't answer him, he threatened, "I'll come in there and take you out myself! For the love of god, you're clean already!"

I smiled at how easy it was to annoy him and decided to leave the shower running as I toweled myself off, just to keep up the illusion.

"Bella, I mean that!"

I rolled my eyes and wrapped myself in the fluffy, bleached white towel. After another intense knocking on the door, I decided that he'd had enough torture. Of course, just as I was turning it off, he came bursting through the door, having picked the lock.

Edward's eyes widened at the sight of me in a towel.

I turned off the water and glared at him. "It's rude to stare."

"Bella, I swear, you are the epitome of mixed signals. One minute you're practically molesting me and the next you're telling me not to stare."

"Au contraire, I sent out the first signal and you responded by jerking my hand away. Then, you changed your mind and the time had passed. I was only admonishing accordingly."

He rolled his eyes. "Get dressed and we'll go and have breakfast."

I looked at him incredulously. "Get dressed in what? I don't have any clothes!"

"Wear your dress from last night."

I felt a tiny hint of satisfaction that he remembered what I'd worn last night. Maybe he _had _been paying attention to me. "Don't you think that's a little bit dressy for breakfast?"

He stared at me. "It's either the dress or my shirt. I'm favoring the shirt at the moment, but –,"

I cut him off by smacking his arm. "Goddamn it, stop that!"

He looked genuinely surprised. "What?"

"We were just talking about mixed signals. When you want to go all lover boy on me, can you at least have the decency to do it when I'm actually _trying _to seduce you?" I promptly walked out of the bathroom, snatching up my underwear and his shirt in the process.

I stalked out of my room and marched down the hall, opening and slamming closed the door to his room. I locked it. He was soon pounding on it, but I ignored him, changing into my dress and adding his shirt over it, making it look like I was wearing a miniskirt. I just hadn't wanted him trying to watch me dress.

When I did open the door, Edward came tumbling towards me, landing on top in a heap.

I groaned as his full weight came crashing down on my frame, flinging the air from my lungs. Struggling desperately, I managed to roll him off of me.

Edward right himself and didn't bother to offer me a hand up, which caused me to mutter as many offensive things as I could think of under my breath. "Why'd you lock the door?" He demanded.

_Of course, don't bother to ask me if several of my ribs are cracked from your heavy ass landing on them. _"Because I wanted to change in privacy."

Clearly irritated, he spat out, "You could have asked."

"And you would have said no," I quipped. "Look, I didn't call the cops or anything. I didn't have nearly enough time to anyway. Besides, I'm sure you've stashed your phone well enough that I won't find it in a matter of sixty seconds."

"It's not about you calling the police, it's about you locking the door. You're preventing me from doing my job correctly." He must have fucked up pretty badly on whatever he's being punished for.

"Well, I won't try and get in your way as long as you trust me enough to change on my own."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do I trust someone who's given me absolutely no reason to trust them?"

"I didn't murder you in your sleep," I suggested. "I haven't called the police. I haven't slapped you yet despite many reasons to."

"You wouldn't murder me because you'd be the number one suspect and you wouldn't be able to advance anywhere in this place if you killed me. You haven't called the police because I haven't given you the chance. And you haven't slapped me because you know that I'm stronger."

"Ye of little faith," I chided, thinking it was ironic because all of what he said was true. I think I might have murdered him by now if I knew I wouldn't get in any kind of trouble. Damn, he was good.

"No kidding. You learn not to have faith in this business. And you're someone that I don't trust even more than normal. Especially with your whole seduction thing. That makes me trust you even less. You're just trying to advance in the ranks here," He accused.

I had to discourage him thinking that by any means necessary, so I replied, "God forbid that I seduce you because I actually felt a physical attraction." And it was almost the truth. It didn't hurt that I knew it would help me climb the ladder here, but I was practically finding reasons to sleep with him.

He stared into my eyes for a while, seeming to judge whether I was lying or not. "Let's get something to eat." Edward returned his pinching grip to my upper arm in his favorite spot and led me down the hallway to a dining area of some sort.

"Jesus, will you please get dressed?" I hissed at him when I saw that we weren't the only people there. I personally liked it when he only wore those boxers, but I wasn't going to show up at breakfast with him if that was all he was wearing.

"Fuck, I forgot. Hey, Emmett! Watch her for a while, will you?" Edward called to another diner with black hair. He shoved me towards him and took off down the hallway.

Ah, Emmett McCarty. Suspected of murder and drug charges. We hadn't pinned him down with anything except petty theft when he was a teenager. Brown curls, brown eyes, about 6'5", approximately 275 pounds, age twenty-eight.

I wasn't even sure how, but I found myself in his lap. "He treats me like a stupid dog," I grumbled to myself, trying my best to ignore the man when his arm found its way around my waist, preventing me from getting up.

"Eh, you'll get used to him. He's just annoyed because he's being punished. I'm Emmett, by the way."

"Hi, Emmett," I said politely, pretending to not know who he was. "And what is he being punished for anyway?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you," He teased.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Why is it that only murderers wanted to kiss me?

"I'm only kidding, sugar. We're not really supposed to talk about it. Not with you at least. You're too new."

I meshed my lips together. "May I please get up?" I requested, trying to pry his arm off. I wasn't exactly comfortable being held by a murderer.

"Nope, I kind of like you where you are. My lap has never been so happy."

I couldn't decide if he was creepy yet. Well, creepy, yeah, but I wasn't sure if he was someone I had to be careful with. "Emmett, I throw a mean punch," I warned.

I felt cold metal being pressed against my arm. I looked down and my eyes widened. He was holding a gun against me. About a thousand different techniques on how to disarm a person went through my head from my police training. "Well, I have a gun." He saw my expression and laughed. "Jeez, I'm only kidding, sugar. I'd never hurt you."

I didn't know if I believed that or not. I eyed the gun warily as he replaced it in a hip holster.

Not knowing I was even capable of the reaction, a sigh of relief filled me when I saw Edward returning from his room. He was decked out in a black suit. He resembled someone from the mafia so much that I laughed.

"Haven't you ever heard of casual dress?" I giggled as he approached, glaring at me. Whether it was the fact that I was laughing at him or because I was on Emmett's lap, I didn't know.

"Haven't you ever heard of chairs?" He retorted. "There's three more at the table, you know." I guess it was the fact that I was on his lap. Aw, someone was jealous.

"You're doing it again," I warned him. Recognition flitted in his eyes.

"What's he doing again?" Emmett asked confusedly.

"Nothing." Edward and I both said it at the same time and I laughed. Edward grimaced.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Is that Eduardo's shirt?"

"Eduardo?" I laughed, raising an eyebrow at Edward.

"It's my full name. Got a problem with it?"

"None, whatsoever," I smiled.

"Is anyone going to answer me? Edward, is she wearing your shirt?" Emmett fingered the material and I shuddered at his fingers.

"She didn't have anything to sleep in," He said with an eye roll, like I wasn't there.

Emmett shrugged, but I didn't miss the question in his eyes. I saw him mouth something to Edward and he shook his head. I could hazard a guess as to what they were talking about.

"If you're asking whether we're sleeping together, we're not," I said with a pointed stare at Emmett.

"Damn, she's good!" He laughed, tickling me in the sides a little.

I squealed involuntarily and twitched, attempting to get away, shrieks of laughter coming from my throat. Managing an escape, I glared at Emmett. Edward was glaring, too. He looked nauseated as well. "I hate being tickled," I hissed.

"Yes, I could tell by the way you were smiling and laughing," Emmett grinned.

"Emmett," I said warningly.

"Fine, no tickling. Now sit back down." He patted his lap invitingly.

"Nah, I wouldn't want Eduardo here to feel jealous," I smirked, nudging Edward in the ribs as I dropped into the seat next to him.

He glared at me.

I was on the brink of a witty remark when a waitress appeared and asked our orders. Shit, I hadn't even noticed there were menus. And damn, they had _waitresses _here. Pretty classy.

"I'll have my usual, Jessica," Edward said with a sexy smile that made me want to melt. Or at least, I would have wanted to melt if that smile was directed at me. No, all I got were glares instead of those panty-dropping grins.

"You bet, Eddie," She said with a wink. Ew, Eddie? I liked the name, but it was so unfitting on Edward. He was too masculine for a little kid's name. Too capable of giving me bruises and turning me on like no one's business. I refused to be pushed around and made into a sex fiend by a man named Eddie.

I'd drifted into my own world and had to have Edward shoving my shoulder to bring me back. "What?" I asked the waitress.

"I asked what you'd like to eat and drink. Don't worry, sweetie. We all have some of those mornings."

Hell no. She did not just call me sweetie. And what was she implying? Did I look bad or something? Was there something in my teeth? I had to be shoved again.

"You're turning into a zombie, sugar," Emmett chuckled.

"I was thinking," I said indignantly, my tone harsher than it could have been because of the pain my right arm. "Do you have pancakes here or something like that?" I asked.

Jessica nodded her bleached head. "Would you like strawberries, blueberries, bananas, cherries, or all four on top of your pancakes?"

"Just strawberries, thanks."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please."

She walked away and I rubbed the spot Edward had shoved me. It was my right upper arm. I swear he had a fetish for taking his violent tendencies out on my arm. And just the right arm. My left arm was beginning to feel left out. (Get it, _left _out? Ha, I'm a corny genius.)

"Would you mind not giving me _more _bruises?" I hissed at Edward.

"What do you mean more?" Emmett jumped in.

Perfect, he could be witness to Edward's abuse. I eased down the sleeve of Edward's shirt and was about to show off my bruise when Edward yanked the sleeve back up.

He gave me an indiscernible look.

"You get in trouble if you hurt me, don't you?" I guessed shrewdly.

He didn't answer, just continued to stare into my eyes. But that was answer enough.

I nodded to him and pulled the shirt back into place. I didn't feel the need to get him into trouble. Besides, it wasn't likely to help him trust me.

Emmett was staring at us. "Did he hurt you?"

I slowly shook my head. "No, he didn't. I have a bruise from before and Edward knows this. I didn't want him to aggravate it."

Emmett obviously didn't believe me. "Oh, really? What did you get this bruise from?"

"An abusive boyfriend," I answered with no hesitation. Edward glared at that.

"How on Earth did a tough thing like you let yourself get pushed around?"

I gave Edward a pointed stare. "It was sort of forced on me. I didn't have a choice. Anyway, it's a long story and I'd really rather not go into it at the moment."

The food came after a few awkward minutes. A steaming pile of pancakes with gargantuan strawberries and a bottle of water was passed my way. _Oh, I could so get used to living undercover. _

After forcing down the last bite, I patted my stomach and reclined in my seat. Edward had scarfed down his pile of eggs and bacon and toast in about ten minutes and waited for me impatiently while I slowly ate. Emmett already ate and he seemed to be content to stick around while I ate as well.

"Thank god," Edward sighed when I set my fork down.

"It's not my fault you eat like . . . like . . . I don't even know what you eat like. No one eats that amount of food that quickly. It was sickening."

Emmett laughed.

Edward glared. Again.

"Come on, let's get you some clothes. Alice is going to take your measurements and have a wardrobe ordered." His hand found its usual position on my arm, already pulling me out of my chair and disappearing down a staircase.

********

**All right, another exhaustively long chapter. I hope you enjoyed this because it took me a really long time to write. Please review. Please. Please. Please! I'm begging you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, there's no sex just yet, but there's a nice LIME in there . . . yeah, yeah, I know you're complaining right now, but take what you get and be grateful. At least, that's what I've been told to do. ;D**

**Love you guys.**

**I own nothing.**

Alice, the short woman from last night, was just a bundle of energy. The moment she saw me, she started going into details about what kind of clothing would look best on me. She talked so fast it was alarming.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked, spinning me around in front of a one-eighty mirror.

I was wearing a horrifyingly short dress. Alice, at first appearance, seemed the kind of person who would want every part of me to be covered because she herself was very covered, but that was an incorrect assessment. This dress . . . Jesus. There were solid pieces of fabric covering my breasts and a solid miniskirt, but the rest was netting. And everything was in white so my black lingerie was painfully obvious.

"I think I look like a slut," I said bluntly, staring at myself in horror.

Edward chuckled and I had forgotten he was there.

"Ooh, thank god you're straightforward. I love that," She enthused.

"Didn't anyone tell you what I do around here?"

"You're Edward's company," She said, perfectly sure of herself.

Edward was laughing harder now.

"Bastard," I shot at him. "You knew what she was dressing me up for."

He shrugged. "I wanted to see what she made you wear."

"Bastard," I repeated. "Alice, I'm going to be part of the deliveries, not dear Edward's eye candy," I said his name disdainfully.

"Oh," She looked troubled. "Well, that outfit won't do at all then. I'll get you a suit. Go and change out of that." She shooed me to the dressing room.

*

An hour later, I had thirty outfits. Some were suits while most were casual things. Jeans and t-shirts and pajamas. Then there was a small portion of them that was for dressier occasions, like dresses and some hardcore lingerie. Edward made me keep the white netting outfit just for laughs. I glared at him the entire time he spoke after that.

We took my clothes to my room and I hung them up, not bothering to sort them in any particular way. "I'm burning that dress the first chance I get," I warned Edward.

"Then I won't give you any chances. You looked very sexy in it and it would be a travesty to destroy it."

I glared at him. "You're turning into lover boy again. You can't do that unless you promise not to turn into a heartless mobster the next second."

"I'm not a mobster," He argued.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Promise."

"I promise," He said sarcastically. "Do you want to pinkie swear on it?" He laughed.

I loved the sound of his laughter, even if it was at my expense. Throaty, deep, rich. "Well, now that you've promised," I whispered, putting my hands on his waist.

He jerked away from me, hitting the wall in his haste. "Don't even go there."

"You broke your promise," I pouted, not truly upset. I had suspected a similar reaction. But damn if it didn't hurt a little.

"There's no affairs allowed unless you're my companion or Aro has given us permission. And since he'd probably flay me alive if anything happened between us, I'm not going down that path."

"So you're saying that you want to, but you can't because Aro won't allow it?" Ego, you may inflate again.

Edward didn't answer me and wordlessly grabbed me by my upper arm – fuck, that hurt – leading me to his room again.

"Will you stop it with all the pulling and pushing stuff?" I huffed. "Just tell me where we're going and I'll follow you, ok? And if I begin to run, which I promise not to do, you're probably way faster than me anyway."

He ignored me thoroughly and strode over to his guitar. It was glossy black and acoustic. I honestly couldn't imagine Edward, big and tough, evil, Edward, stroking the strings lightly. He'd probably break it. "I'm going to practice."

I watched in fascination as he threw the strap over his shoulder and strummed gently. Without invitation, I decided to lie down on his bed and listen.

A gentle song unfolded, building a crescendo until it fell back down again, soft and sweet as ever. I hadn't realized my eyes had closed until Edward was clearing his throat. I looked around me bewilderedly. The music had stopped. No, the music can't stop. It was too beautiful.

Edward's eyes were calm, peaceful. The wintry green had warmed into a summer grass. "That was amazing," I whispered reverently, falling back on the pillows again.

He strummed lazily, speaking over the sound of the strings vibrating. "Hardly," He snorted. "It's only a combination of chords and keeping the right beat. Really simple."

I looked up in disbelief. "That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard so shut up. It doesn't have to be difficult to be amazing," I snapped.

"Well, I'd almost take that as a compliment if you weren't so angry," Edward smirked. "I wrote it."

_Go figure. Mr. Tough Guy composes music. _"Why are you in this business? Why are you here when you could easily be making millions on albums?"

He didn't answer me, something I was becoming accustomed to. I heard him set the guitar down and felt his weight on the bed when he joined me. I shifted so I could look at him. His green eyes were so bright against the white sheets.

"Bella, why are _you _in this business? I'm more than positive you're working for the police. I just don't have proof yet. You're going to get killed."

"Edward," I said seriously. "I'm not working for the police."

"Don't lie to me. I already know you are. I can tell."

"So turn me in already," I sighed. Such dangerous territory.

"I can't just yet. Aro will think that I just resent being your babysitter. Like I said, I don't have proof . . . yet."

"And you won't find proof because there's no proof to find," I said exasperatedly.

"Bella, I already know you're working for the police. You don't have to pretend around me."

"I would, but the second I say something wrong, you'll try and have me killed. Admitting to anything around you is as good as saying 'I'm a traitor, shoot me'."

"So you admit you're pretending."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't say that, Edward. Besides, I didn't know you were so eager for my death."

"I didn't know you were so eager for my imprisonment," He retorted.

I gulped. That's right. I'd be putting Edward and Emmett in jail. "How many people have you killed, Edward?"

He didn't answer and continued to stare at me.

"Well, you don't get stabbed twice and shot three times without killing a few people. Can you honestly tell me that you don't deserve to be in jail? Not that I'd be the one to put you there, but still."

He still didn't answer. "I don't want to kill you, Bella. I don't want anyone else to either. You need to leave before anybody gets that chance."

"I don't think you could kill me."

"I've known you for two days and so far you've annoyed the hell out of me. I could kill you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You could. But you won't."

"I will the second I get proof that you're working for the cops."

It was odd that I didn't feel any fear as Edward said with perfect confidence that he'd kill me when he got the chance. It didn't frighten me. Maybe because I didn't believe it. "Then I'll be extra careful to not give you any reason to think you have proof."

"You're not afraid," He said disapprovingly and maybe he was even a little surprised.

I shook my head. "You won't kill me. You may tell people that you think I'm working for the police, but you personally, will not kill me."

Suddenly, Edward's full weight was pressing on top of me and his hand held my throat, not squeezing enough to choke me, but enough to labor my breathing and make me slightly dizzy. "Afraid yet?" He whispered.

I shook my head and found a gun pointing in my face.

"How about now?" He breathed. He'd obviously intimidated peopled before, but he was failing with me. I couldn't be afraid of him. I could be pissed off, annoyed, worried, happy with him, but not afraid.

The cold metal of the gun caressed my cheek lightly as he stared into my eyes. Some sort of unfathomable expression was on his face. That's when I felt it. A bulge pressing into my thigh. I stared at Edward. "I'm not afraid of you. You can't do it."

He dragged the gun tip across my jaw and down my neck, tracing it in a straight line until he reached my navel.

"Is it the control or the danger that's turning you on?" I asked softly, lying completely still as the gun circled my breasts and graced my nipples gently, giving them the ability to cut through glass with how hard they were.

"Both," He admitted before sighing and rolling off of me. I was certain my panties were drenched. He replaced the gun in its holster.

"Goddamn you for deciding to have a conscience _now," _I growled, crossing my arms over my chest to cover the alertness of my breasts.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Bella. Especially when I know you're the rat."

"You don't know anything," I hissed with a glare. "I'm going back to the shower. I don't want to hear a peep out of you no matter how long I'm in there."

"Why?" Edward groaned. "You're clean enough."

I glowered at him. "It's either the shower or you find me a goddamned vibrator."

Understanding colored his face and he grinned. Actually fucking grinned. "Hang on."

I was ready for him this time when I saw him coming at me with the handcuffs. I kicked him in the chest and scrambled away.

He grunted in pain and sent me a death glare. "Get the hell back here. I'll just be gone a minute. It's either the handcuffs or you come with me and talk to Esme. She's queen of the toys."

It took me a moment to comprehend what he was saying and I wasn't deterred. "I'm coming with you. I want to pick out a toy for myself." So shoot me if I was picky.

He groaned to himself at my comment and grabbed my arm in his usual place. He plowed through the hallway and stopped at an identical door to mine, knocking.

We waited and a beautiful woman who was nearing middle-aged with caramel hair greeted us. The curvaceous woman smiled seductively at Edward before she noticed me. Her smile switched to a friendly one.

"What's up? You're the new kid, right?" Her voice was low pitched and I was jealous of how smooth and sexy it was. Damn. I watched out of the corner of my eye to see if Edward was having any kind of reaction to this.

"Yeah, I'm Bella."

"Do you need anything?" She asked kindly.

Edward nodded and she fixed her gaze on him instead. "Since Bella here can't, um, have anyone's company since she's also working on the deliveries . . . she was wondering if maybe . . . ," He muttered, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. What happened to that cocky grin?

I rolled my eyes. "He won't have sex with me because of his damn principles and I want an orgasm. May I please borrow one of your toys?" I said bluntly.

Edward looked astonished before she smiled widely. "Edward, you're an asshole. She's gorgeous. Come on in, honey. Edward, you stay here. This is a female thing." Esme pulled me into her room and started to close the door.

He immediately stopped it with his foot. "She's not supposed to leave my sight since she's new and all."

I groaned. "Did someone break your ability to trust as a child?"

"Edward, I won't let her out of my sight. Now wait outside."

He shook his head, not removing his foot from the doorjamb. "I'm not leaving. I have a job to do."

"You just want to see what toy I pick out so you can fantasize about it later," I accused, thinking about his erection just a few minutes previously.

Esme laughed loudly at that and smirked at Edward. "I know him, Bella. He's not going to give up. Is it ok if he comes in?"

I nodded and followed Esme around her large room. It was a little bit smaller than Edward's and had many baby pink accents over the white. It was beautiful, covered in little, pink butterfly decorations on the walls. Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me to my knees with her as she hovered over a wooden chest. I couldn't help but slightly expect to see pirate gold underneath the lid.

But I saw an explosion of colors as opposed to gold. Many brightly colored toys made of rubber and plastic were inside.

"Go ahead and pick one out. They're all thoroughly sanitized, so don't worry about germs or anything," Esme encouraged, holding up different ones for me to look at.

Edward hung in the background and I made sure to block the chest with my body as much as I could. Nosy bastard.

After a while, I settled on a bright purple one that would penetrate and the rubber dildo would rotate while another part of the toy would stimulate my clit. Perfect.

"Thanks, Esme. I really appreciate this."

She gave me a large grin, showing off her uber-white teeth. "Glad to help a friend in need," She laughed at the innuendo. "Here, I'll give you a bag for that."

I know I hadn't said anything to her, but she seemed to know not to let Edward see the toy. She held it close to her body and walked with her back to him. I liked her about ten times more for that. He wasn't allowed to know if he was the one that caused me to need one of those buggers.

With a few more thank you's and a hug, Edward and I left Esme's room, me clutching the bag tightly in anticipation. I was almost sprinting back to my room. Just being in the same general vicinity as Edward was enough to make me horny.

"Eager, are we?"

"Shut up," I snapped, fumbling with my door.

He laughed and I practically kicked the door off its hinges. That sexy sound. Ugh.

Need. Release. NOW.

Breathing in relief when I got the damn door opened, I took off to the bathroom. I should have known that Edward would follow me in. "Edward, I haven't ruled out slapping you just yet so I'd recommend leaving the bathroom right about now."

He sat down on the tub again, expectantly, arms crossed.

I glared at his perfection. He seemed to multiply in his sexiness when he was making it clear he wanted to watch me. "I'm not giving you a free show."

"And I'm not asking to you to. I'm not telling you to use that thing. Just be warned that you _never leave my sight." _

I was having the urge to take the showerhead and spray him. "Edward," I warned.

"Bella," He replied flatly.

I watched him in stony silence. He did the same. I sat staring at him for nearly five minutes, before a new idea to argue with popped into my head. "We're not allowed to have sex, right?"

"That's correct."

"So you're being an idiot. You really think seeing me use my new toy will help your 'self-control', as you call it?"

And in true Edward fashion, he didn't answer.

"This isn't going to help anything."

"Who said I wanted to have sex with you?" He hedged.

I groaned in frustration. Did the man think I was that dense that I didn't notice? "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you want me to start a list detailing the many signs or should I just stop here?"

"Bella, if I go to jail, you're going to be the one to put me there. You want me to have sex with you knowing that?"

"For the last time, Edward, I'm not working for the police!"

"You can stop lying to me already. It doesn't help anything. We've already established that you're a cop and you can't admit anything to me because I'd kill you. I get it. But you don't have to keep lying."

I wanted to slap him. If he knew I was a cop then he knew that I couldn't stop lying. The only reason he wanted me to stop lying was because he wasn't entirely sure that I was a cop. He wanted me to slip up so he could be positive. And I wasn't falling into that trap. "Goddamn it, Edward! Will you just leave the fucking bathroom?"

He shook his head.

"Ugh, fine!" I stomped out and climbed under my bedcovers, flinging them over my head. I'd just take a nap.

I heard Edward sigh and felt him slide under the cover next to me. He didn't try and pull the sheets away from my face.

Wondering what he'd do, I turned over and wrapped my arm over him, cuddling close. It felt so nice. Just content.

He surprised the hell out of me when his arms encircled me in return, breathing deeply. "What am I going to do with you?"

I honestly didn't have an answer for that, shivering when his right hand stroked through my brunette hair. "You're so confusing," I sighed.

"So are you."

"You drive me insane," I whispered, lazily letting my fingertips glide on his chest, still decked out in his mafia suit.

"So do you."

"We need to make a compromise," I suggested.

Edward craned his neck to look down at me. "Such as?"

"You need to give me a little more freedom," I said, Edward already shaking his head.

"I don't trust you. I'm not going to give you freedom."

"What will it take to make you trust me?" He was making my job so much harder by the lack of trust.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I doubt there's a single thing you can do. I think we're stuck the way we are. I really would like to _not _go to jail and therefore, I'm keeping you in my sight at all times."

"So leave this business. Then you won't go to jail. Go into music or something. "

"Are you admitting to something?" He asked suspiciously.

I smacked his chest in frustration. "Goddamn it! Stop it! Will you stop being a stupid, paranoid mobster for just five seconds?"

He suddenly grabbed my thigh and wrapped my leg around his waist. Edward's lips crashed onto mine for a few glittering, glorious, brief seconds.

Just before I could react and pull him closer in the kiss, he stood up from the bed and stared down at me.

"There, that was my five seconds of non-stupidity." He gave me a cocky grin that made me itch with the most uncomfortable need. I didn't miss the erection he was sporting either.

I'm sure the outrage was first and foremost on my face. When I realized that he wasn't just kidding around and wasn't going to come back to me, I glowered.

"You bastard!"

With a very irritated huff, I grabbed the bag with my toy in it and stomped off to the bathroom.

Edward blocked the door with his foot.

"I'm giving you three seconds before I break your toes," I growled.

He didn't move.

"Three . . . two . . . one . . . fine, you asked for it." I brought the heel of my foot crashing onto his toes with all of my weight.

He groaned in pain and his foot pulled out of the doorway.

I snapped the door closed and locked it. "And if you dare try and pick the lock, I'll hit something more painful than your foot!" I yelled through the door.

With a sigh of relief, I grabbed the violently violet toy and the small bottle of lube Esme had given me. Not that I needed it. I was wet enough. That damn kiss had done the job.

It hummed to life as I flipped the switch. A constant, unbroken buzz sounded out. I stared at the large dildo lustily as I smeared the lubrication on its smooth exterior.

Stripping out of my dress, I picked Edward's shirt back up and wrapped it around me. I inhaled the collar deeply and loved the scent there. I settled onto the bathroom counter with my back against the mirror.

Taking another sniff from the collar of the dress shirt, I slowly slid the toy into me, trying to hold in the moan.

_Oh shit, no you don't. You will NOT think about him while getting off. You'll be screwed for sure that way._

I pumped the toy gently before speeding up until my hand was a blur. Realizing that it'd be the perfect payback for Edward, I let out a guttural moan. _No, you're not thinking of him._

The toy worked over my most sensitive part continually.

And I didn't get any closer.

After twenty minutes with the toy, my body was still keyed up and I was _still _waiting for my orgasm to come. _Oh, well. Edward is going to have to suck it up because I'm not leaving this damn bathroom until I'm certain I won't jump him._

_Goddamn it, don't think about him._

I spent a good half hour working with the toy. And yes, I was _working _and not _playing _anymore. I tried the 'Jackhammer' style and then the 'Slow and Deep'. So far, I hadn't had any luck.

With a final sigh of defeat, I turned the damn fucking toy off after nearly an hour of fucking trying. My system was extremely sensitive right now. Every nerve ending was alive. And yet, I couldn't reach that fantastic peak.

Anger overtook me. I knew exactly what made this goddamned problem come about. Or shall I say _not come _about.

I was so furious that I didn't even bother to button up Edward's shirt and simply marched out of the bathroom with my breasts hanging out for all to see. I honestly didn't care at that point. I was too pissed off to care at that point.

Edward was lying on my bed, looking shocked as hell at the sight of my bare chest.

Without thinking, I flung the purple dildo at him. It hit his chest and rolled to the floor. "Goddamn you, Edward!" I yelled.

A look of confusion came over his face.

"You fucking ruined masturbation for me! Are you happy now? Now I'm going to be some sort of sex-starved person that can't even pleasure herself! Goddamn it!" I yelled more curse words as I walked back to the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Edward seemed to be either fearless or a complete idiot because he decided to follow me in. I swear, nothing ever good came when both of us were in that bathroom together.

"Bella, what the hell are you yelling about?" He demanded.

I wheeled around to glare at him. "I mean that I can't come, you asshole! The dumb toy is no substitute for a real person. And thanks to you and your fucking morals or whatever shitty reasons you claim to have for not having sex with me, I don't have a real person!" I was acting like a madwoman and I didn't care one little bit.

Sure, I was a cop undercover and it would probably be the dumbest idea of my entire life to try and sleep with someone I was going to put in jail, but goddamn it, I wanted him. I wanted Edward more than I'd ever wanted anybody. My body _needed _him.

_Do you hear yourself? So you have needs. Whoop-de-fucking-do for you. Edward doesn't have to be the one to satisfy them._

He looked angry. Furious. Maybe even angrier than I was at that moment. "Damn it, Bella! Don't you dare try and blame me for this! I have some goddamned rules to follow! If I hadn't screwed up before, believe me, we would have slept together by now!"

I gasped at that admission. So he didn't think I was some sort of shrew-wench-harpy?

He smacked his forehead and groaned, obviously angry at himself for admitting to that. "Disregard that last comment."

I stared at him for a moment before asking in a low voice, "What happened before? Why are you being punished?"

Edward, of course, didn't answer me and rubbed his eyes tiredly with the heels of his hands.

Pressing my lips into a thin line of irritation, I pried his hands away from his face. He didn't fight me. "Please talk to me," I begged. I tried to reason that I was just getting information out of him because I was a cop, not that I was getting information because I was genuinely concerned.

He looked at me, his blazing green eyes settling on mine. "I'm not telling you shit, Bella. Wouldn't want it to come up in court later in case you actually succeed in putting me in jail," He sneered.

I wasn't sure why I did it considering he was dead on, but I swung my hand at his face without a thought. _Holy shit, I just slapped him. He's probably going to kill me now. God, he's got to be some sort of assassin or something._

Shock registered first on his face. Then there was a moment of pain. And then he settled on anger.

I had to say it before I lost my nerve from his glare. "Did it ever occur to you that I might actually care about you? Did it ever cross your exceptionally paranoid brain? Fuck it, Edward. I'm trying to be nice to you."

"If you cared about me, you wouldn't be here anymore. If you cared, you wouldn't be trying to put me in jail."

I groaned. "For the love of all that's holy!" The man was hell bent on thinking I was a cop. Even if he was absolutely right, I still found it annoying that he didn't buy into my lies as well as other people seemed to. Why did he have to be an exception?

I left Edward in my room with the intention of going to _his_ room. I had left my toothbrush in there and it was nearly time for bed already. I didn't even stop to think that my practically naked body was on display to anyone who wanted a peek.

So of course, the second I opened the door, I ran smack dab into someone's chest. I bounced backwards and landed on the floor in a heap, the shirt flying open to reveal everything. Fucking marvelous.

Looking up, I saw none other than Emmett.

*****

**Dear goodness, I couldn't make this chapter stop!!! It just keeps on going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and . . . well, you get the picture. I hope you enjoy this because I'm so thoroughly exhausted that I'm about to pass out at my keyboard. Please leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I left you with a cliffhanger last time, but this chapter is also really long as my gift to you. ;D**

**I own nothing.**

Emmett smiled down at me amusedly, drinking in my nudity with no reservation.

"Christ," I muttered, drawing the shirt around me. Edward appeared in the doorway behind me scowling and Emmett's smile faded.

"Dear god, Edward!" Emmett yelled. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with another one!"

I cocked an eyebrow and looked up at them both questioningly. _Another one? _

"Your faith in me is such a confidence-booster," Edward said sarcastically. "I didn't sleep with her. It's a really long story."

Emmett's easy smile returned. "All right, good. But seriously, don't let that shit happen again."

"What happened last time?" I demanded.

They both seemed to realize that I was still sitting on the floor.

"Well, dear Eddie boy here got really drunk and –," Emmett began, only to get cut off by Edward.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett," He growled to which Emmett obeyed.

Frowning in disappointment and frustration, I pulled myself into a standing position. "I'm going to bed now," I announced, sweeping past Emmett while holding the shirt clenched tightly around me.

Well, attempting to sweep past Emmett. "Oy, hold it, sugar. I have news for you both. We're having a meeting with the Russians tomorrow. They've been getting edgy lately and we want our best gun experts there in case things go badly. Got it?"

"Where are we meeting?" I asked, gulping at the thought of maybe being able to pull out of this operation after only a few days. Then Jake would be able to rest in peace.

Edward cut over Emmett when he was about to answer. "You'll find out when we get there," He said, purposefully keeping information from me. "Emmett, what time is the meeting?"

"We're going late tomorrow. Probably sometime around eight. Be there or be square," Emmett chortled, taking off down the hallway.

"Prick," Edward muttered. "He says that dumb line every time."

For once, I was the one ignoring _him _and I strode out of my room and stood waiting at Edward's door expectantly. He locked the door every time he left so I had to wait while he got out the key.

Esme passed me in the hallway and gave me a searching look directed at my choice in clothing.

I shook my head to signal that nothing had happened and she shrugged, mouthing, "You'll get him _soon."_

I rolled my eyes. Obviously something bad had happened the last time Edward had bedded a woman in this place. He wasn't likely to repeat that incident, whatever it was. _Damn it._

Edward pushed the door open and grabbed my right upper arm in the usual spot, steering me in. I really wouldn't have minded if he didn't squeeze so hard. It hurt like hell on my already injured arm.

Without sparing him a glance, I wrenched my arm out of his hand, emitting a squeak of pain at his tight ass grip. Moving to the bathroom, I brushed and flossed my teeth in silence, ignoring him when he joined me.

I'd decided that I'd gotten too far into this. When I realized that I told him I care about him and actually meant it . . . that crossed a line. I was doing this for Jake, not to sleep around. Edward had probably killed numerous people anyway. What kind of person was I if I wanted to seriously fuck the brains out of a murderer?

_A murderer who plays guitar, composes heavenly music, loves seeing you in white netting dresses, and has the sexiest voice you've ever heard._

Ugh. This had to stop. As of right then, I was avoiding Edward at all costs. He didn't exist.

With my new decision in mind, I changed into some granny flannel pajamas and waited indifferently as Edward handcuffed my ankle to the bottom bedpost.

"You're acting differently," He noted, crawling into bed next to me.

I flinched away when he tried to go into cuddle mode. I wasn't about to fucking _spoon _with someone that didn't exist.

"What changed?" He breathed in my ear.

It took all of my self control to not let my breathing speed up or to let my body react. Moisture still flooded between my legs, but I ignored it. I ignored Edward as well, worming my way to the very edge of the bed.

He huffed in irritation and didn't try to come closer. Well, at least he seemed to have gotten the point.

*

I woke to Edward's face inches from mine, his arms entwined around my waist tightly in a death grip. It was very likely I had bruises there as well judging from the iron strength.

Great, I was being held by a non-existent person.

His eyelids flickered and he looked at me through sleep-lidded orbs of green. "You know you wake up at the fucking crack of dawn, right? Go back to sleep. We don't have to go anywhere for a long time."

I wordlessly wrestled against his hold on me, managing to chafe my ankle even more. God, I swear, the man singled out only certain limbs. He squeezed the shit out of my right arm and I nearly broke my left ankle on a nightly basis from the handcuffs. If bullets from the Russians didn't kill me, Edward sure as hell would.

He sighed and let go of me, unlocking the handcuffs with a key he had put halfway across the room.

I rubbed the irritated skin of my ankle and without warning, stalked out of Edward's room and entered my own. I really should have locked it, but it was too annoying to have to fumble with a key. Besides, it's not like I had anything of value anyway.

I was halfway to my closet when the door slammed behind me.

"Goddamn it, Bella! Will you fucking stop walking away from me? It annoying as hell to have to follow you everywhere!"

I ignored him, a habit I was quickly picking up, and strode to my closet. I closed the door behind me, thanking god it was a walk-in. Not really paying attention, I picked up the first suit I saw and pulled it on quickly in case Edward decided to burst in on me like he did in the bathroom.

Geared up in my power suit and once again ready to face a person that didn't exist, I marched out of the closet. "Breakfast," I muttered to Edward in explanation.

He responded by grabbing my arm and dragging me to the dining area.

Emmett seemed to be even more of an early-morning riser than I was because he smiled cheekily at the both of us, looking up from a newspaper. "Well, good morning, love birds."

Edward grumbled something unintelligible and I chose to ignore the comment.

"How are you doing, Emmett?" I asked kindly.

Edward looked at me like I was some sort of fucking alien. What? Just because he didn't exist didn't mean I wasn't allowed to talk to other people.

"I'm fine, sugar. I'm a little worried for your safety tomorrow, but I'm alright."

I gritted my teeth. I wasn't some sort of weak female. Had Emmett even seen me shooting the targets? "Thanks for the concern, but I can take care of myself," I simpered.

Edward snorted. "I beg to differ," He muttered under his breath.

I shot him a mutinous glare. I didn't miss the inflection there. No, I couldn't come with the vibrator. But I could kill anyone as long as I had a gun with me.

"What was that, Edward?" Emmett asked curiously.

He wisely replied, "Nothing."

Jessica came to wait on us at that moment. "Hey, Emmett! Hey, Eddie! What do you want to eat?"

I gaped at her. She had yet to acknowledge my presence. And god, could her shirt be cut _any lower? _

"I'll have my usual," Emmett said nonchalantly, turning back to his newspapers.

Edward used his panty-dropper smile again and I had the strongest urge to slap him. There was something gratifying about causing him physical pain. Maybe that was why he was always latching onto my arm like some sort of fucking parasite. "You know what I want, Jessica," He fucking winked.

Winked.

I snorted at his blatant flirting. It was rather pathetic . . . and extremely enticing. Well, it would have been enticing if I wasn't the third party. Because otherwise, my hand was itching for some retribution. "God, you're pathetic," I laughed at him.

He shot me a sharp glare that matched Jessica's. I got the feeling that Edward was usually indifferent towards her and she didn't like me interrupting their progress.

"Ignore the shrew," Edward said dismissively to Jessica. "I'll have my usual as well."

Right, ignoring. I'd kind of forgotten in light of Edward's transparent come-on.

"And what will you have?" Jessica snapped at me.

_Your heart, roasted and on a silver platter. _"Nothing." My stomach growled as I denied it food. My mood quickly took a turn down south when I saw Edward making a point of watching Jessica's ass as she sashayed away.

Emmett looked at me over the top of his newspaper. "You really should eat. Wouldn't want you to lose those delicious curves of yours from under eating."

"Well at least someone thinks they're delicious," I growled under my breath. "And I'm not getting any food while _that _thing is waitressing. I don't want her to spit in my food."

Emmett laughed raucously at that, causing some other people to look at us. Thank god that there were other people in the hotel. I'd been beginning to think we were the only people on the face of the Earth.

The food came, smelling absolutely delicious. Emmett graciously split his food in half and shoveled it onto a plate for me. He looked at Edward expectantly, waiting for him to do the same.

He raised his eyebrows coldly before turning back to his breakfast, not offering me any.

The man wanted me to starve. I gave a condescending laugh and thanked Emmett. "Thanks, Emmett. Some people actually like curves and don't just go for the twig people." _Cough, Jessica, cough cough._

Emmett looked at us speculatively before seeming to decide that we were too tense. He seized his plate and stood up. "Enjoy your breakfast. I'd stay, but you guys are driving me insane." Uprooting himself, he proceeded to sit on the opposite side of the dining area.

I stared at him. He was leaving me to eat breakfast with this Neanderthal? Ugh.

"Oh thank god," Edward said sarcastically. "Now you can insult me directly as opposed to alluding to it with every other sentence."

Reverting back to my plan, I ignored Edward, shoveling food into my mouth sullenly.

Ten minutes later, we hadn't said another word to each other and I had ordered a plate of pancakes, even if Jessica the Slut did spit in it. It was a risk I was willing to take because I was terribly hungry.

*

"Dear god, just finish it already," Edward groaned, leaning forward and placing his forehead against his arms on the table as he waited for me to shovel down the rest of my pancakes.

Jessica took this as an opportunity to come up behind him and scratch his back lightly in comfort.

I glared at her, but turned back to my food and shoved the rest into my mouth in a rush. The sooner I was done eating, the sooner the uber-slut would stop touching him.

Edward hadn't reacted to Jessica's touch aside from arching his back into her hand.

I swallowed my disgust and stood up silently. Maybe I could actually slip away for just a moment.

I was thinking that Esme could use a visit.

*

Knocking lightly on Esme's door, I didn't get an answer. I did, however, hear raucous moaning next door. I knew what that meant. Esme was _preoccupied._

_Well now what? _I'd need a weapon for the Russians and I preferred my own. I took the elevator to the third floor and pounded on the locked door that led to the basement.

Soon enough, one of the bodybuilder guards opened it, looking at me with surprise. This was the guard that had done the frisking. Perverted bastard.

"I guess you did make it after all," He said with a grin, inviting me into the stairwell so we weren't overheard.

"What, did you think they disposed of my dead body in secret?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, actually."

I shuddered. "Well, I'm here for a reason. They've accepted me into the business and I want my gun and phone back if you please," I said, adding a flirty smile.

"Why do you need a gun?"

I wanted to groan. For the last fucking time, I wasn't just a pretty face. "Because I'm working for Aro as one of his guards of henchmen or whatever the fuck you want to call it." I struggled to keep my tone flirtatious.

"Hang on a minute, sweetheart. I have to go and make sure that's true and that you're actually _allowed _to have a gun."

I nodded with a false grin and proceeded to sit at the top steps patiently.

Mr. Muscles disappeared down the stairs and I heard his heavy footsteps lowering into the ground and then the faint sound of voices.

I couldn't understand what they were saying, but soon enough, he came back. My smile lit up my face as I saw the cargo he carried.

"Oh, thank god!" I exclaimed, reaching for my cell phone and gun.

Muscles pulled them away teasingly. "Oh no you don't. I require some payment for my trouble."

Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms over my body. "Such as what?"

"A kiss," He said simply, grinning like he thought this was the smartest idea in the whole wide world.

Repressing the groan, I thought it over. I needed that damn phone. Sure, he wouldn't be a very pleasant person to kiss and he'd probably take advantage of the situation, but still. I needed my phone.

"Fine," I conceded, leaning towards his already puckered mouth.

It wasn't anything spectacular. I was more focused on how different – in a bad way – it was from Edward's five second kiss.

Ugh, now Edward was flooding my brain. I probably should have been roosting from the rooftops that I had managed to get away from the world's most annoying babysitter, but I felt like taking some depression meds. God only knows what Edward and Ms. Stick-with-fake-boobs were up to. As far as I knew, she wasn't one of the bloody mafia that couldn't be touched.

Cringing when I felt his hands cup my chest, Muscles shoved me against the door, his weight bearing down on top of me. The cool metal of the door made me shiver as I fought to pull him away.

"That's enough," I breathed when he finally pulled his mouth away for air. I was already angling my knee so that I could strike him where it hurt if he continued his assault.

He noticed it and decided that it wasn't worth it. Reluctantly, Muscles handed me my phone and gun. "You know where I am if you want more," He said in what I'm sure he thought was a sexy manner.

Wanting to gag, I faked a smile and nodded. "You bet." I felt for the doorknob behind my back, eager to get out of the tiny stairwell. I tucked my gun into my waistband, letting my suit jacket cover it.

Immediately, I took out the SIM card on my phone and examined it before cursing. They'd put a tracking device in my phone. One that I couldn't take out. Damn it. The kiss was for nothing. Well, not for _nothing. _I was pretty damn happy to have my gun back.

I hid the phone in my bra because I had no pockets. I still wanted the thing even if they could hear every conversation I had and read every text. These people were good.

When I reached the top floor again, I found Edward running around like a madman, questioning people angrily and checking the rooms quickly. Dear god, had I caused this?

"Well you better fucking find her!" He yelled at someone that I couldn't see because they were in their room.

_I'll take that as a yes. _Edward must have had super hearing, because the second I took a step forward, his eyes snapped to mine.

He froze in his tracks. "Bella," He whispered it, but the sound traveled to me as if he was right next to my ear.

I winced when I saw his expression. He looked fairly murderous and he was stalking towards me. My hand twitched towards my gun instinctually, but I stopped. I'd just make him mad if I shot him, forget killing him.

"Oy, the search is off! Found her!" Alice yelled, appearing from her room with her hair looking mussed up.

Several people returned to their rooms, giving me irritated looks. Not that I was even focused on them. Edward was breathing harshly as he seized my arm – yup, my right upper arm. Hard.

I didn't say anything as he dragged me to his room. He looked like he would snap if I made a single noise.

So I let him slam the door closed and I let him manhandle my arm.

There was silence for a solid thirty seconds. Edward seemed to be subconsciously trying to be a tourniquet because my fingers were growing numb.

"God, just yell at me already," I sighed.

"Oh, I'm getting to that part," Edward said in a low, threatening voice.

Was it really wrong that his voice turned me on in that moment? _Yes, you're messed up._

There were a few more seconds of silence before the explosion happened. "Goddamn it, Bella! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"You seemed busy with your dear stick girl," I said scornfully.

"I thought that was you that was scratching my back, you incredibly crazy girl! I'm not looking for two seconds and you're gone! Do you realize the trouble I could get in?! Where did you go?!"

After taking a second to process the information that Edward had arched his back into Jessica's hand thinking it was mine, I gave a reply. "I was just wandering around. I figured that if I wasn't going to get laid, I might as well give you your chance," I lied.

"Like I would ever sleep with that disease-infested bimbo," He growled angrily.

My heart beat with hope at that point and I desperately tried to quell the feeling. "Anyway, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?! Aro is going to kill me!" Most people would mean that as in _pissed off. _Edward meant that in the literal.

"No, he won't," I said firmly, willing myself to believe that. Surely something as minor as this wouldn't do any damage.

A knock interrupted Edward arguing with me.

I moved to answer the door, but found a gun tip pressed between my shoulder blades.

"Don't even think about it," Edward said harshly. "As of right now, you're under house arrest. You're not leaving this room until we have to go on the assignment." He opened the door while keeping the gun pressed to my back.

Really, I'd only been gone for five minutes. This was too much.

"Emmett, what the _fuck _could you possibly want?" Edward demanded.

He looked indignant at Edward's tone before realizing that he was holding a gun to me. "Edward, what the hell are you doing?! Get that damn gun away from her!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Emmett. Now what do you want?"

"I want you to stop aiming a loaded gun at Bella, that's what I want."

I gave him a strained smile. "I'm fine, really. Edward is just being an overreacting asshole."

"I wouldn't insult me if I were you," Edward warned, digging the gun into my skin for emphasis.

"You're being an idiot," I told him matter-of-factly. "You can't kill me and you know it. So put your damn gun away."

He stared at me incredulously. "You're ordering me around while I'm aiming a gun at you. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Yes, there was something wrong with _me. _Because _I _was the one acting like a psychotic mental patient.

I elbowed Edward in the face, knocking him to the ground. He managed to seize my waist and dragged me down with him. Luckily, I pinned him in a straddle, grabbing my own gun and pointing it directly at Edward's forehead. He reacted just in time, re-aiming his gun as well.

We both were breathing harshly, staring at each other, our guns steady.

"Good lord, you're both being ridiculous," Emmett said anxiously, staring at our double-aimed guns.

We thoroughly ignored him, trapped in our own little world. "Now," I huffed. "Would you like a fourth bullet wound or are you going to stop acting like you're crazy?"

"I'll stop acting like I'm crazy when you do," He replied bitingly. "When you stop deciding to risk getting a bullet put in my head for having you wander off."

"Goddamn it! I've tried to be nice to you. Hell, I've tried to be _more _than nice to you. But you greeted that with rejection rather quickly despite that damn kiss. You're so fucking bipolar," I said irritably, staring down at his dick in confusion.

An erection had risen underneath me, rubbing between my legs. As if I needed more proof. The man must have had a gun fetish or something.

"I knew something was going on between you two!" Emmett said triumphantly, seeming to tune out the guns for a moment. "You kissed her, eh?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I was just doing it to make a point."

I stared down at him incredulously. Fucker. "And what point might that have been?"

"Can we argue about this later?" Edward asked exasperatedly, pointedly glancing at Emmett.

"I'll leave when I'm sure you two won't shoot each other," Emmett said firmly, holding up his hands in innocence.

Hesitantly, I dropped my gun, keeping eye contact with Edward the entire time. He still held his gun aloft, aimed between my eyes.

"Edward, put your gun down," Emmett said warningly.

Edward didn't even look at him as he slowly lowered his weapon, setting it on the floor next to his hip.

I'm sure it must have been a strange scene to witness. Me straddling Edward and him looking like he was going to shoot me any second.

"All right, play nice children. And seriously, I swear not to tell anyone if you guys want to fuck. My lips are sealed."

I craned my neck to stare at Emmett in amazement as he closed the door behind him. He'd even locked the door.

Ok, first things first.

I slapped Edward's cheek hard enough to hurt, but not enough to bruise.

"Jesus Christ!" He shouted, cupping his cheek and reaching for his gun again. I shoved it away as well as my gun.

"That's for saying that you only kissed me to make a point," I said coldly. "And this," I breathed, leaning forward until our chests touched. "Is for _not _shooting me." I pressed my lips to his throat, able to feel his irregular breathing.

"Stop," He said, his voice like the crack of a whip. "We can't. And you know what, I don't even want to. Physically, yes. But you are the most annoying, stubborn, irritating, difficult, and dishonest person I've had the misfortune of meeting. It's only been two days and you've caused me more trouble than most people do in a year."

Narrowing my eyes, I hissed, "Yeah, because you're such a bundle of joy yourself."

"Get off of me," He growled.

I didn't need to be told twice. I stood up, scooping my gun and tucking it into the other cup of my bra. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as my cell phone, but it was small enough that no one would ever notice.

"Jesus, what else do you keep in there?" Edward asked, a slight twitch of amusement on his lips.

"Knives, daggers, pepper spray . . . you know, the usual," I said sarcastically.

He obviously didn't appreciate my humor because he took a step towards me, a serious expression on his face. _God, he wants to do a search again._

Rolling my eyes, I cupped my breasts protectively and took a step back. "I'm kidding!"

He watched me warily for a moment before shrugging and turning to his guitar.

I took up residence on his bed and waited for him to start playing, closing my eyes.

The light strumming immediately helped me into a relaxed state and I fell asleep to the sound of Edward playing his guitar. It was ridiculous how easy it was to fall asleep with him in the same room even though he'd held a gun to me not even five minutes prior.

********

**All right, what did you think? I want your opinions. I loved writing the mini gun showdown. SEXY! I hope you enjoyed it as well. Please review for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger. When you get to the end of this chapter, just remember that there is more to come (hehe, get it? Come? Mwahaha) and try not to be TOO angry.**

**I own nothing.**

An annoying beeping noise woke me up much too early.

And I found myself in none other than Edward's arms. He really was going have to stop this.

"Shit," He groaned, slapping the button on the alarm clock before pulling me against him even tighter.

I didn't say anything, just decided to enjoy being wrapped against him while I could. He'd probably change his mind later. He usually did.

"It's time to go," He said reluctantly. Right, the damn Russians.

Silently, I pulled myself away from him, not realizing how close to the edge of the bed I was.

THWACK!

"Fuck," I hissed, landing on the floor. My ankle, still handcuffed to the bedpost had me attached to the bed awkwardly.

Edward's face appeared over the side of the bed and I could see him struggling to hold in a laugh.

He failed.

Edward laughing was such a sensual sound that I couldn't find it within myself to be mad at him. No, I just ruined some perfectly good panties with how wet I was. _Ugh. Head. Out. Of. Gutter. Now._

"Are you going to spend the rest of eternity laughing your ass off or are you going to help me up? This is really uncomfortable for your information," I said irritably. Ok, maybe I could be a _little _mad at him.

"Sorry," He apologized, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "You just look so ridiculous and helpless.

I responded by mumbling a continuous stream of colorful profanities until he got the key and unlocked the damn handcuffs. The rest of my body slumped to the floor as I was released. I made no effort to get up.

"Bella, we have to go."

"I'm actually finding the floor really comfortable at the moment. Kindly fuck off." I proceeded to flip onto my stomach so I could avoid Edward's eyes.

Two hands clasped around my waist, dragging me upwards.

"No!" I whined. I was really fucking tired.

"We have to go. Stop acting like a child. Besides, maybe you'll get lucky and you'll be able to put everyone in this place away for a few years," He said sarcastically.

I turned around to glare at him. A familiar itch to slap him formed in my hand. "For the abso-fucking-lutely last time, I am not a cop!" I said through clenched teeth.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Aro says that he wants you to dress in something more _flirtatious." _

My brow crinkled. "Why?"

"Because they'll think you're just someone's girlfriend as opposed to a trained policewoman," He added my profession in slyly.

"Jesus Christ, I'm not a cop!" I yelled in frustration. "What exactly does Aro want me to wear?"

Edward smirked. "I told you that the dress would come in handy."

I gawked at him. He wanted me to wear that white netting dress that barely covered me? He was insane. "Hell no."

His expression hardened and he grabbed my upper arm per the usual place, steering me out of his room and into my own.

"I'm not wearing that fucking dress," I said adamantly.

"If you want to come with us to the meeting, then you're going to wear the dress," He said, threateningly pointing at my closet.

I groaned and stomped away, slamming the door closed behind me. Grabbing the poor excuse for a dress from where it hung on the rack, I pulled it on along with 'fuck-me' boots that came up past my knees.

My gun was in my left bra cup and my cell phone was in my right. I gave myself a glance in the mirror and cringed.

The dress did look good . . . in a slutty kind of way. _Probably something Ms. Stick-with-fake-boobs would wear, _I thought, snorting. My hair was all mussed up from sleeping. It totally looked like sex-hair, not that I'd had too much experience with that hairstyle. For someone as aggressive as I was, I didn't get laid very often.

Sighing because my father would have had a heart attack from seeing me like this, I walked out of my closet to find Edward holding up the purple toy I'd flung at him yesterday.

"Do you want this back?" He said, a smile curling his full lips.

I shook my head. "It doesn't work anyway. Put it down. You do realize that I haven't sanitized that thing, right?" _My pussy juice is all over that thing, imbecile. _That's was I was _trying _to say.

In a mock display of horror, he dropped the dildo and it clunked to the floor.

"Bastard," I muttered, brushing past him and exiting into the hallway.

"Stop running off!" He demanded, following after me. His hand clasped around my arm.

"You said I'm allowed to now!" I said, vexed at his grip on my arm. "You said that once it was time to meet with the Russians, I could leave the room!"

Edward rolled his eyes and I smirked, satisfied that he was eating his own words. "Yeah, yeah. Come on."

A group had congregated in the dining area, all of them men in suits. It was four men, including Edward.

Junior, an insanely tall guy, and a seedy looking man that I guessed to be the brains of that particular operation were all gathered around.

"Right, now who's supposed to be my escort?" I asked, wondering who they had paired me with.

Edward snorted. "Me, obviously."

I shot him a glare.

"Alright, let's go," Edward called to the group. He started orchestrating people and directing them into separate cars. Of course, I was paired off with Edward, who else?

I was finally outside again after two days of seclusion with the most annoying, attractive man I'd ever met. Drinking in the sky, I sighed in appreciation.

Of course, my indulgence was soon ruined at the prospect of driving in a car with Edward. I could barely even count the number of fantasies I'd had with Edward involving a car.

Apprehension and lust were high on my list of emotions as I clambered into the passenger seat of a shiny, silver Volvo.

"Why do you look scared?" He asked, looking as if he had given into a weakness for asking, like an alcoholic taking a drink.

"I'm deciding how likely it is that you'll crash."

He snorted. "I have impeccable driving abilities, thank you very much."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered darkly, buckling my seatbelt and sitting tensely.

_Cue the fantasies of road head._

We drove in stiff silence, following the two cars in front of us to the location that hadn't been revealed to me. I'd tried to turn on the radio once to alleviate the insane amount of sexual tension I was feeling, but Edward smacked my hand away from the car stereo.

"No music," He said sternly.

"Why?" I asked confusedly.

He didn't answer, obviously not willing to share.

I sighed, irritated at how closed off he was sometimes. Sinking down in my seat, I crossed my arms and stared out the window.

The scenery was vaguely familiar to me. I'd spent some time driving around the city to memorize my surroundings before I went undercover. This was definitely someplace where you would think a drug dealer soiree would take place.

It was dark out and we came to park in front of a warehouse just off the docks. I wasn't sure how many movies I'd seen it in, but I knew that abandoned warehouses in front of large bodies of black water at night usually meant that someone was going to get killed.

Snorting at my morbid train of thoughts, I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out of the car, straightening out my net dress. _Mental note to kill Edward for this later._

One other car was parked in front of the warehouse, which I took to mean that the Russians didn't have more than five men because the car could only accommodate five.

"Come on," Edward said in a hushed voice, for once not grabbing my arm, but tucking his arm around my waist. Though it really had the same effect of dragging me along, there was something more intimate about the gesture, something almost protective.

"Is this where you bring all your dates?" I whispered sarcastically. It didn't feel right to talk normally in the dead silence.

His fingers clenched painfully above my hipbone, probably leaving a bruise. "This isn't a fucking joke."

"I never thought it was," I answered quietly. "But really, won't it seem weird to the Russians that you would bring a seemingly innocent person into a creepy warehouse on a business venture?"

He shook his head, pulling me with him as we joined with the other to walk towards the front of the building. "No, it's not. It's our way of saying that we're only here to negotiate and talk things through. Bringing a woman signifies that we'll play nice as long as they do."

I breathed deeply, catching a hint of his scent. Damn, he had gotten close.

"Edward, shut up. Let's get this over with. Everyone let me do the talking," The seedy man said, running a hand through his greasy hair.

Edward growled slightly at being told to shut up, but complied as we all stepped in through the front entrance.

The building was lit well from inside, looking like a concrete cell. Four men stood in a line, facing towards us. No women.

We assembled in a similar fashion with me tucked under Edward's arm.

One of the opposition stepped forward and spoke with a heavy Russian accent. "Good evening gentlemen and dearest lady." He practically raped me with his eyes and I swear I heard Edward growl under his breath. "As you know, we are here to discuss further dealings with your products."

The seedy man stepped out of our rank to speak. "Yes, we are well aware. We know that you wish to buy us out, which I can assure you won't happen."

The Russian's mouth twitched in anger before he feigned a smile. "Ah, that could be a problem." The other men in their line stirred restlessly.

I catalogued faces, remembering for future reference. My police instincts kicked in. I could tell from the tone of voice and their body language that it wouldn't take long before guns were drawn.

"You see," The Russian said. "My boss has taken a special interest in your business. We could pay you a generous sum."

"That won't be necessary," Mr. Seedy said. "_My _boss wishes to inform you that our business is not for sale, nor will it ever be. However, if you wish to make deals with us, you are more than welcome to buy our goods."

"That will simply not do," The Russian said quietly, a maniac grin still plastered on his face. "I've been told to secure this business by any means necessary."

_Here it comes, _I thought, watching as time seemed to slow down.

The Russian drew a gun from his right pocket and shot Mr. Seedy in a matter of a second.

Edward flung me to the ground to protect me and pulled out his own gun, managing to nail the Russian in the head. The other men pulled out their guns as well and the shooting began.

Junior was killed with one shot, but not before he injured one of the three remaining Russians.

The large, buff guy on our side killed someone else, getting shot in the meantime. _Two down, two to go._

Edward shot twice more and got both of them.

Edward was the only person still standing at the end of the ordeal.

The seedy man, Junior, the buff guy, and all four Russians had bullet holes in them.

I watched in horror as Junior's blood seeped onto the floor. He was only a kid.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked in an anxious voice, lowering his gun and crouching next to me. "Did they hit you anywhere?"

I shook my head no and was calm for about two seconds more before I burst into tears. _You're a cop, you can handle this. _But no, I really couldn't. Having so many lives taken in a few split seconds was gut-wrenching. And to think that Edward . . . well, what if Edward had been killed?

I gulped at the thought, my tears coming more freely.

"Hush," He whispered, patting soothing rhythms into my back. "It's ok."

Seeing Edward acting so caring and kind was . . . abnormal and endearing at the same time. I made an odd blubbering noise, clinging to his shirt.

"Bella, it's ok. We're still alive."

I barely registered that someone was stirring. A Russian that had only been wounded reached for his gun and aimed it was Edward's back.

Before I knew what had happened, I reached down my front, fished out my gun, pointed it at the Russian's head, and shot. I didn't miss either. He fell back to the floor, his brain matter splattering behind him.

Edward seemed to process what happened and I would have laughed at the expression on his face if I hadn't just killed someone. And when the police found the man's body and matched the bullet to my gun, I'd be fired and thrown into jail.

With a final tear sliding down my cheek, I passed out, my gun clattering to the cold, concrete floor.

*

I blinked slowly, someone's arms around my waist.

Edward.

"Are you awake?" A groggy voice asked.

"No," I groaned, tucking my head against his shoulder.

Then reality came crashing down as I remembered the previous night's events.

"Holy shit, did that really happen? Is everyone dead?" I bolted up in bed.

Edward nodded solemnly before his face changed to an expression I'd never seen on him before. It softened and was confused as well as in awe. "You saved my life."

"Yes," I answered simply, lying back on the pillows and staring into his eyes.

"Why?"

My brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a cop and you'd never kill anyone without good reason."

"I think the fact that someone was going to kill you unless I stopped them was reason enough."

He seemed to consider my answer for a long time. "Thank you," He said quietly.

"I couldn't let you die," I whispered back. And it was true. As annoying as he was sometimes, I refused to let Edward die.

I knew what was going to happen long before his mouth met mine, but I didn't pull away. Instead, I waited patiently while he leaned forward, his lips slightly puckered.

My breath hitched when his skin touched mine, his hands softly caressing my face. His mouth worked with mine slowly and passionately, making me almost gasp at how out of control my body went. As euphoric as the gentle kiss was, I needed so much more. Grasping the collar of Edward's t-shirt with both hands, I yanked him closer, pressing my mouth to his harder. I tried desperately to communicate what I wanted – wait, scratch that – what I _needed _in that moment.

He groaned against my lips and lowered his hand from my face to my chest, tracing the outside of my breast for just a moment before proceeding to seize my thigh and hitch it around his hip, just as he had done the first time we'd kissed. It put me in direct contact with his stiff erection and I shifted restlessly, trying to find some sort of friction.

Edward broke his mouth away suddenly, stroking my cheek with his other hand and looking into my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something.

"Please, Edward," I begged, needing him so much.

As if that was the deciding factor, he rolled us so that he was on top and clasped the bottom of my dress in his hands, lifting it over my head. I'd just realized I was still in my dress from the shooting. With it, I remembered vividly what it had felt like to know that I was responsible for the killing of another person. But strangely, I was more worried about Edward's safety than any life I might have taken.

"You're thinking, Bella," He murmured against the skin of my neck.

"I'm remembering," I corrected, threading my hands underneath Edward's shirt, feeling the rippled muscles of his chest.

Edward made quick work disposing of my panties, letting out a moan when he saw how wet I was. Hungrily kissing my neck, he continued his line until he reached my hip bone, teasing me by gently licking the skin there.

"Condom," I groaned, not willing to wait through the teasing. I hurriedly unbuttoned Edward's shirt and pants, not bothering to take the time to slide them off. His dick sprang out at me, making me almost dizzy with need.

He left the bed momentarily to reach into his bedside cabinet and produced a box of condoms, unwrapping one around himself. Edward stalked towards me, taking a hold of my hips and pulling me forward almost roughly and entering with no precaution as to his size.

"Fuck," I cried out, clutching the bedpost for some leverage to meet his savage thrusts. Apparently he'd given up on the teasing part.

It had taken me over an hour with that vibrator and I hadn't come, but just a little over a minute with Edward and I was fighting to keep my orgasmic screams to myself. His rhythm was seamless to my needs, hitting my g-spot every time and making me feel like I was on fire.

He came soon after, unrelenting until he'd released. "Bella," Edward moaned my name as he let go, collapsing next to me on his bed.

I sighed contentedly and snuggled into his chest, kissing his skin once. "What now?" I asked softly, wondering what I was left with. I'd had sex with Edward and I seriously was considering doing it again . . . many times over. How on Earth had I imagined this as making my job easier? Because now it was only complicated. It was _very _complicated, especially since I was in love with Edward.

Shit.

"This is the part where I admit the reason why I was being punished," Edward said solemnly, staring at me seriously.

I waited for him to continue, curious and conflicted. I wondered if I even wanted to know what happened. How would my view of him shift if I had to hear about the crimes he'd committed? As if loving him weren't bad enough, it wouldn't help to have to hear things that made him seem even more of a felon.

Edward's arms constricted around me, pulling me much tighter to him as if he was afraid I'd slip away otherwise. He took a deep breath. "I killed Jacob Black."

********

**Dun dun dun DUN! *Sheepish grin* Deal with it. Hopefully the lemon makes up for it.**

**For the love of god, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK! Here's the rest of the cliffhanger. I'll tell you guys now that the chapters from now on are going to be shorter than you're used to for this story. This is because I'd already written this story to a certain point before I uploaded it to fanfiction so I didn't have to worry about the constraints of time. Now however, I have to deal with reality. So they're going to be shorter, but there will still be chapters. Please enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

I was uncomprehending for a moment, mindlessly stroking his chest with my fingers. Then the words clicked. My fingers ceased their movement. Every part of me froze except for my accelerating heart.

"What?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I couldn't believe it.

Edward didn't answer, staring down at me with his face the epitome of regret. I'm fairly certain at that point that if he would have said he was only kidding, I would have believed him out of desperation.

But he didn't say a thing and I was suddenly scrambling to get away from him. Edward had killed my best friend. Jake was dead because Edward killed him. I had to keep repeating that to myself.

Edward clung to me stubbornly, perhaps not realizing how desperately I needed to get away.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" I shouted, crying with all the emotions that were whirling through me.

"Not until you know why," He said back, his voice almost as desperate as I felt. He kept me thoroughly restrained.

I struggled relentlessly, kicking and flailing. Finally, I grasped the bedside lamp and crashed it over the top of Edward's bronze head, effectively knocking him out. His grip on me slackened and a trail of blood trickled from his forehead.

I jumped out of bed, struggling to get clothes on quickly to realize my only option available was my white dress. Knowing time was of the essence, I shoved on Edward's shirt and wrapped it around me, grabbing my gun and phone at the same time.

I sprinted from Edward's room and ran to my own, grabbing the nearest pair of jeans I found and manically pulled them on, forgoing underwear. The second I was fully dressed, I started running. I ran to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby repeatedly, as if pressing it enough times would get me there faster.

The elevator crept slowly down the shaft, multiple groups of people herding into it as it stopped on different floors. I silently begged for more people to use the stairs as opposed to the elevator. God, it went so slowly. The other people on the elevator watched me curiously, perhaps wondering why I was shaking or why I kept on looking like I was about to start killing people or maybe even staring simply for the fact that Edward's shirt was unbuttoned and my breasts were on display. I started buttoning the shirt deftly, too crazed to bother putting the buttons in the right place. By the time we reached the lobby, my shirt was done up crookedly and I couldn't find it within myself to care.

I started sprinting again when the doors opened, shoving past the other people and hearing their collective groans. The man behind the desk who had first jovially escorted me to my likely death looked at me confusedly, reaching for the phone next to him. He was calling Aro. Damn it.

I suddenly did a u-turn, peeling back and jamming myself behind the desk and getting right in the guy's face. I grabbed the phone and hung it up. "One of the Russian's got away. I'm authorized. Don't bother calling," I hissed at him.

Something about my expression must have seemed truly crazed because he nodded, looking sincerely scared.

I turned and was about to start running again when I ran smack dab into Edward who was sloppily dressed as well, a small head wound showing at his hairline. Not stopping to think, I kneed him in the groin, my heart beating in double time. I was simply on an adrenaline rush and my goal was to get the hell out of this place full of murderers and drug dealers and untrustworthy characters.

Edward doubled over, groaning.

Realizing that I had created a scene that needed an explanation, I yelled, "That's for cheating on me, you bastard!" It seemed like a good enough reason to appease the onlookers.

I started running again, making it to the parking lot before realizing that I had no means of transportation. Practically flinging myself into the traffic, I stopped a taxi in its tracks, hopping into the front seat.

_Where do I go now? _

I couldn't go home because that's surely the first place these people would look if they researched enough to find out who I really was. And I couldn't go to the police station. Not after everything that had happened. I'd killed a man and slept with the man that killed Jake. I couldn't face Charlie after that. I couldn't face the disappointment. So I went to the one place that was left.

"Take me to the cemetery."

****

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy, faithful readers.**

**I own nothing.**

The rows of headstones were familiar to me. I'd visited nearly every day at first. I continued the walk until I reached the familiar spot where Jake rested. Sighing to myself, I sat in front of grave, gently stroking my fingers on the cool stone and picturing that I was feeling Jake's warm, russet skin again.

"Hi, Jake," I whispered, feeling foolish to be talking to a dead person, but at the same time not caring enough to stop. "I always promised I'd avenge you and now I don't know if I can. Everything is fucked up," I sighed, my palm clenching into a fist on top of his headstone.

_What did you do this time? _

I was probably just imagining it, but I could have sworn I heard Jake's voice laughing at me. I could picture his uber-white smile.

"I slept with the man that killed you," I said cautiously, eyeing the ground beneath me and halfway expecting a withered hand to grab a hold of my ankle or something. I didn't get a mysterious answer this time though. "Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do now? He's obviously a criminal and I watched him kill two people. He killed _you, _for god's sake!"

_And?_

"And I love him," I finished lamely.

_Bells, you should hear him out._

I gasped at the mere idea. "You are six feet under right now because of him and you want me to _hear him out?" _

_You love him. Hear him out._

"Jake, you're fucking crazy," I said, shaking my head.

_I'm not the one talking to a dead person. Now go talk to him._

It was at that point that I realized how truly insane I was that I was having delusions about talking to Jake. I cast one last glance at the grave as I brushed off the back of my jeans. I leaned down and whispered to the cool stone, "Jake, if you can hear me from wherever you are, I want you to know how much I miss you."

_I'm always watching out for you, Bells._

I heard that last faint whisper before I shook my head in an attempt to clear it and started to straighten up from Jake's remains, wondering if more of him remained than I had thought. I'd never really believed in the supernatural, but this was something else.

_What now? _I asked myself.

The question was answered for me when I saw a bronze head of hair running at me full speed. I could have sworn I heard Jake laughing, almost as if he had caused this. _How the hell did Edward find me?_

Knowing that hiding would be futile, I allowed Edward to run straight up to me, though I drew my gun from my pocket. Who knew what he was capable of? He stopped in his tracks when he saw my gun aimed directly at his head.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you going to shoot me, Bella?"

"You killed him," I whispered, not bothering to answer his question. I knelt back down and looked mournfully at the headstone, yet again. My gun lowered at my side as I felt the tears start.

"Bella," Edward said softly, approaching a few steps when it looked like I wasn't going to shoot him. "Let me explain."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say."

_Will you shut up and let the man speak?_

I gave the headstone an irritated look.

"He tried to infiltrate our business first," He began, his voice close to trembling. "Remember I told you that I had a gift for telling who was dishonest? Well, Jake was kind of obvious." Edward offered me a half-smile that I didn't return.

"You discovered him and killed him," I finished coldly, already getting ready to stride away.

"No, that's not it at all!" Edward insisted, grabbing a hold of my arm in the usual place. By now, the flesh there was so tender that I winced from even that slight grip.

"Let me go, Edward," I hissed, struggling to pull away.

"Not until you listen!" He yelled, seeming to lose his temper.

I shut up almost immediately, but I pulled my gun again, pressing it to his gut. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

He turned his green gaze directly into my eyes and his breathing came faster. "Because I love you."

My breath stopped for a moment. I stared into his eyes, wondering if it was some sort of attempt at survival. I saw nothing but truth reflecting back at me. Fuck. How was I supposed to pull the trigger now? Granted, I'd never had the intention of killing him, but I'd been able to. Now I was screwed.

"Will you please hear me out?" He asked me quietly.

I nodded, defeated, keeping my gun aimed at him even if it was really just a prop now.

Edward started to speak then in an even, smooth voice. "He came to the hotel and I immediately knew he wasn't who he said he was. But I wanted to be sure. I cornered him and roughed him up a bit. I won't lie. I threatened to kill him and expose him. But he took out a picture, Bella. He took out a picture and he said, 'If you kill me, this girl will suffer.'" Edward stared holes into me. "It was you. You looked so happy and beautiful in that picture. So I lowered my gun and I told him to leave before he got killed. But Felix overheard us. We started arguing. Guns were drawn and I fired. But it hit Jacob instead." Edward suddenly sighed tiredly. "Aro obviously heard about the whole thing. He made me explain everything to him about you and when you came here, he knew exactly who you were. He knew you were a cop from the get go and Jacob's best friend to boot. That's why he put me in charge of you. He wanted to torture me and make sure I was still loyal to him. The cocky bastard never thought I'd fall in love with you."

I carefully worked to comprehend that. "Why send me to deal with the Russians then?"

"He was hoping you'd get killed. Aro knew that the deal was bad from the start. He wanted us all to turn up dead the next morning when he realized that I cared about you too much," Edward answered through gritted teeth.

"Why on Earth would he think you cared for me too much?" I demanded pointblank, extremely confused. Sure, he might have been physically attracted to me, but honestly, when had he ever shown that he cared? And even if he had shown it, who would have picked up on that in two days?

"Oh, it's rather obvious to anyone who has been around me before and after I met you."

Was he trying to tell me that he only started acting warm and fuzzy _after _he met me? What the hell was he like before that then? "What do we do now, Edward? You killed my best friend, accident or not. You're obviously involved in illegal activities and I'm with the police."

Edward sucked in a breath after hearing me say that. "Ironic that you only admit to that now."

"Well, there's nothing to hide anymore. You're obviously not going to turn me into Aro for being part of the police when he already knows," I pointed out, sighing. Some undercover agent I was. The only person I was fooling was myself.

"What's your point, Bella?"

"My point, Edward, is that we're at an impasse. We're natural enemies, I suppose. If this were Star Wars, you'd be Darth Vader and I'd be Queen Amidala or something."

He snorted at my analogy. "Darth Vader turns good at the end and Amidala dies."

I stared. Edward was a Stars Wars nerd. Holy crap. "This conversation is absolutely ridiculous."

"I agree."

I continued to stare at Edward for a little while longer, memorizing his face. I really only saw one course of action here. And that course of action involved fucking like wild animals as a way of saying goodbye. Because I doubted I'd be seeing Edward again until court in which I testified against him.

"I forgive you for murdering Jacob Black," I whispered in his ear, lowering my gun. It had been an accident. If anything, I probably should have blamed Felix, whoever the hell he was.

He shuddered as if I'd physically done something to him. Then his lips came crashing down on mine with such force that we both went careening into the grass, our lips remaining connected. We continued to thrash on the ground like the aforementioned wild animals until I became acutely aware of where the hell we were. I suddenly broke away from Edward, horrified.

"Edward, did we seriously just start making out on the grave of my best friend?" I gasped, staring at Jake's headstone almost apologetically.

_At least someone's getting some action. _I thought I heard someone say.

"Um, yeah, I think we did. Let's get out of here, Bella."

"And go where?"

He shrugged. "I don't care. Anywhere that isn't full of dead people."

"My apartment," I decided. As crazy as it sounded, I trusted Edward even more after he admitted to killing Jake. I really had no qualms about telling him where I lived.

"No," He said, shaking his head. "They're keeping a watch on your house, so that's out." I tried not to let my jaw drop at that. "Let's just get in the Volvo and drive. I don't care where we go."

I could scarcely believe how readily I was getting prepared to have sex with Edward even after finding out who killed Jake. But it had all been an accident. Edward had been trying to save Jake. And at his core, past his rough exterior and more painful tendency of grabbing my arm and handcuffing me to bedposts, Edward was a good person. He cared.

So call me crazy, but I was going to have sex with Edward one last time.

********

**Too unrealistic a reaction? Too fast? Too creepy to have the Jake ghost/spirit/voice? What do you think? I'm having some issues with this chapter, but I really didn't want to write in just ONE lemon after the unbelievable amount of sexual tension these two had. So send me a review, ok? OK???!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right, kiddies. This story is going to be coming to a close soon. I'm not exactly sure, so don't take my word for it, but I should be able to conclude this in about five chapters. Keep in mind that I could completely change my mind -- as I'm prone to doing -- and it could be done in one marathon chapter or is suddenly extended. I'm getting bored with this story. This is something that frequently happens to me so I figure that like "Cullen Quad", I'll churn out the last few chapters really quickly and end this thing before I'm disgusted with it. I hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh, and by the way, there is no lemon in this chapter. Sorry!!!**

I buckled into Edward's Volvo and tensely sat, warring internally. I loved a killer. I loved someone who had killed my best friend. I loved someone who was mixed in with various illegal transactions. I loved Edward.

And I was going to testify against him.

It was something I'd already decided. Edward . . . god, he couldn't be allowed to just walk the streets. He killed people. Why should he be allowed to roam free when other people were put into jail for pettier reasons? Preferential treatment wasn't looked upon too kindly.

"Will you relax?" Edward suddenly asked, clenching the steering wheel hypocritically.

I stared at his white knuckles. "No," I answered simply.

"Why are you so worked up?"

"Because Edward," I muttered. "I'm sitting in a car with a murderer."

"I didn't kill him on purpose!" He suddenly yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm talking about the Russians. You didn't even bat an eye. You never showed any compassion for them. Not even the slightest bit of remorse. What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?"

He sighed in understanding, reverting his eyes back to the road. "Am I supposed to feel remorse for killing someone who would have killed you given the chance?" He asked evenly.

Huffing to myself because I truly couldn't answer, I crossed my arms over my chest and watched the streets whirl by. I started to ponder what my life would be like after the trial.

Once I'd put Edward and the rest of them in jail, I'd have to go into the witness protection program. They'd have friends on the outside who would try to seek revenge on me. It wouldn't be safe. And I'd never see Edward again.

That fact suddenly caught up to me and I started to almost hyperventilate. I'd never see him again. Unbearable.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head fervently. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just keep driving."

Of course, that only made him stomp on the brake and bring us to screeching, but precise halt in the parking lot of a motel.

"Bella, goddamn it, answer me. We have to trust each other now. I've told you my secrets and you've told me yours. We've both betrayed our sides and now we're in this together. So start talking to me."

I was flabbergasted at his outburst. We weren't some sort of superhero duo. And the only real betrayal I would make was going to be on Edward's side. "We're not in this together, Edward. It's not us versus them."

"I can't go back because Aro is trying to have me killed and you can't go back because you've slept with the enemy," Edward pointed out. "That means we're runaways together."

"I'm not a runaway," I muttered. I was a run-to. Because I was going to go running straight to the district attorney's office.

Edward's breath suddenly stopped for a moment and his hands fell from the steering wheel. "You're turning me in," He stated, not questioning it. He already knew.

I nodded slowly, not able to look him in the eye.

"How long do you think they'd sentence me?" Edward asked quietly, his voice seeming to drop an octave.

My head whipped up and I stared freely this time. Was he seriously considering going to jail willingly? "Depends on the crimes they convict you of," I spoke tremulously.

He swallowed. "Thirty-two murders. Drug trafficking." He paused for a moment. "Rape."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from gasping or having some other undesirable reaction. Trying to steady my voice, I asked, "You've killed. You've sold drugs which have just as effectively killed. And you've taken away the dignity of some poor woman. What kind of human being are you?"

"I'm counting murders by association. I've personally killed four. The drugs, I agree with and it haunts me every damn day. And that girl . . . I didn't have a choice. She was my first _companion,_" Edward muttered.

I'd never thought of Edward as having company before me.

"Her name was Victoria. She saw a drug deal and they brought her here as opposed to just killing her on the spot. God, she was just a girl. Bright, red hair and brown eyes. She had freckles," He recalled, sighing tiredly. "She was a present for me. Refusing the gift would have meant trouble for me and death for her. So I did what I had to." He abruptly cut himself off for nearly ten seconds before adding, "She killed herself a few days later. She broke the bathroom mirror and used the shards."

I shuddered at the image of a young girl with scarlet hair clutching a piece of a mirror and holding it at her own wrist. And worse even, Edward forcing her into sex.

"Bella," Edward said quietly, looking me directly in the eyes. "I'm already damned to hell. Is there any reason to add to all eternity by putting me in jail?"

"Give me your cell phone, Edward," I suddenly ordered, an idea springing to mind.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, probably expecting me to call the police or something.

"Because you're going to make a deal with the DA," I told him.

****

**Just for those of you who don't know, you can make deals with the district attorney and basically, by ratting other people out and pleading guilty, they reduce your sentence greatly. Keep in mind that I don't work as part of the justice system and the stuff that I do know, I get from watching episodes of "Monk". So give me a break if it isn't true or accurate. I'm making this crap up as I go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I know I haven't updated this in almost a month, but quite frankly, "Magazines" is more important to me at the moment. Not to mention I've been so busy that I put bees to shame. Please enjoy this chapter. It's not very long and not much of anything happens, but you guys deserve an update. So here you go!**

**I own nothing.**

"This is Officer Swan. What is your emergency?" Charlie's voice came over the line.

"Dad, it's Bella," I muttered into the phone. _My emergency is that I'm in love with a drug-dealing murderer/rapist._

"Bella!" He exclaimed. "Where are you? What's going on? I thought you were dead when you didn't contact us at all!"

I grimaced. "Slow down. I'm . . . well, I guess I'm fine. Just listen to me. This is very important. Aro already knew I was with the police. It's a long story, but the point is that you're not safe and neither am I. But I think we can get quite a few people in jail. I made friends here and one of them is willing to testify against the drug circle in exchange for shortened jail time." I gave Edward a sideways glance.

"What do you mean you made friends?" He demanded.

"Drop it, Dad. Get me the chief. I need to talk to him."

"You're not talking to Carlisle until you explain this!"

Gritting my teeth, I hissed into the phone, "Charlie, I have very limited time here. I'd be surprised if the Volturi weren't hunting me down as we speak. Now get fucking Carlisle Cullen on the phone this instant!"

Edward froze next to me and abruptly yanked the phone out of my hand, snapping it closed. His eyes were large with surprise.

I gasped and tried to grab it back. "What the fuck?!"

"You can't talk to the chief, Bella," He said quietly, revving the engine of his Volvo and peeling out of the parking lot at an insanely fast pace.

"Why the hell not? You agreed to a deal!" He wasn't making any sense.

"Because, Bella . . . he's family."

It took me a moment to pick my jaw up from the floor. "Excuse me?" I asked even as Edward's cell phone went off because Charlie was calling back.

"Don't answer it," He pleaded, clasping his hand around the phone.

I let it ring. "Explain quickly. They've probably traced the call already. Start driving," I ordered hurriedly, confused beyond all reason. Things were happening too quickly. One minute I'm having mind-blowing orgasms and the next I'm speaking to ghosts and the next I find out that Edward is related to my boss. What the fuck?! God was probably laughing his head off at my predicament. I imagined Jake was probably getting in a few good laughs as well.

"My parents died when I was young and Aro took me in when he found me fighting another kid in an alley. I grew up there and was allowed to live because I was useful. Carlisle is my father's younger brother. He doesn't know I'm alive because Aro faked my death for me. I'd prefer to stay dead than have him know what kind of life I lead. I can't let him know, Bella. I need to stay dead."

I let the information wash over my brain as the roads blurred underneath me. "But maybe he could help you," I suggested hopefully. "Carlisle has a great influence. He could lessen the time in jail. He could help you so much, Edward."

He shook his head adamantly.

"He's going to know anyway," I muttered. "He'll find out."

"I'll go into hiding," He said through clenched teeth.

My throat felt constricted. "I'd never see you again," I choked.

He didn't respond, running a red light in the process.

"Edward, it's not an option for me anymore. I have to be with you. I _have _to. W-we can go into the witness protection program together. We can start over. Carlisle can help us," I pleaded, clutching his forearm.

He sighed and held my hand. "Bella," Edward whispered my name like a prayer. "Ok."

We both jumped when the phone rang again. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Charlie cried in relief. "Why did the phone go off? Why didn't you answer?"

"I drove through a dead area," I lied quickly.

"Well, here's the chief."

"Bella," Carlisle's voice came through the phone.

"Hi, Chief Cullen," I said, glancing at Edward. He tensed.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I'm fine. I've just been informed that Aro Volturi knew I was undercover the entire time. He allowed me to live because he had a vendetta against one of his employees and wanted him to suffer. It's a long story, but the point is that we're most likely being followed and we need backup."

"Who is we?"

I groaned. I hadn't meant to let that slip. "I made a friend on the inside. Again, it's a long story, but you need to meet us." I proceeded to rattle off a street name that was close by the police station, hoping that the Volturi wouldn't kill us so close to it.

"I'll have squad cars ready," Carlisle said, already giving out orders in the background.

"Oh, and Chief?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Be prepared for a shock," I muttered to him, hanging up.

********

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, couldn't help myself. ;D**

**Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't shoot me for the cliffhanger. Please don't. I'm sure you've already realized that I have a penchant for them, but I can't help it. I just can't.**

**I own nothing.**

Edward continued to drive over the speed limit, but just as we were closing in on our destination, he yelled, "Bella, duck down! Now!"

I didn't question, but immediately shifted low in my seat just as the first bullet came through the windshield exactly where my head had been a few seconds ago.

"They're following us," Edward said, trying to simultaneously duck while not crashing the car. "Christ, they know my allegiance has changed or else they wouldn't shoot a block from the police station."

My stomach became queasy at the realization. We weren't safe.

I heard another volley of shots, but this time it came from the opposite direction. I realized that the police were aiming at the cars behind us. I just prayed that whoever it was that was after us didn't shoot any of the officers – Charlie in particular.

There was a squeal of tires and I knew they'd turned away, hopefully flashing the police a good view of the license plate.

"Bella, it's safe to get out now," Charlie's voice said over the megaphone.

Edward and I both looked at each other.

"Edward, let me get out first. Stand behind me. I want to be sure they don't shoot."

He groaned. "I'm not using you as a shield."

"Don't argue. Just listen," I ordered him seriously, probably dominant in our relationship for the first time. Without giving him a chance to retort, I opened my door and determinedly strode to Edward's side, opening his door for him and blocking him with my body.

We walked forward until we were safely huddled in the group of police officers. We were shuffled inside the police station and pushed into Carlisle's office. Charlie embraced me quickly as if it would be displaying far too much emotion to hug me longer and gave Edward a suspicious glare, following us into Carlisle's office and drawing up a seat.

But I didn't care about Charlie's glaring. I was too focused on the fact that Carlisle and Edward were having a stare down. Carlisle looked confused while Edward's expression was impossible to figure out. I guessed that Edward was never going to speak, so I made the introduction for them.

"Carlisle," I spoke softly. "This is Edward . . . he's your nephew."

Carlisle's eyes widened in disbelief and he took a step closer, shaking his head. "It can't be. You're dead."

"You _thought _I was," Edward said, speaking for the first time.

"How can it be? Why didn't you find me?"

"Aro Volturi took me in. I couldn't go to you. I couldn't go to the police."

Carlisle suddenly appeared angry. "What kind of lifestyle did you choose, Edward?" He demanded.

Edward scoffed. "It was hardly a choice. I was eight years old, Carlisle. I was scared and I was threatened with death unless I followed orders."

Carlisle shut his eyes as if trying to absorb what was happening. "Why now? Why did you leave now?"

Edward suddenly grabbed my hand. "Because of Bella. She convinced me."

Not that I did much convincing. He sort of just followed me.

Carlisle's eyes found mine then lowered to our joined hands. "Isabella, what have you done?"

I knew he was accusing me of screwing up – or rather just screwing – rightfully so, but I glared. "I brought you your family, Carlisle. Let's discuss this later. For now, we need to get the district attorney. Edward will give testimony at the trial in exchange for a shorter sentence. He'll go into the witness protection program after." I paused for a moment. "And I'll be going with him."

Charlie, overhearing us, started to protest. "There's no way in hell I'll lose you that easily."

I looked at him sadly. "I'll miss you."

"No!" He shouted. "You're not leaving."

I released Edward's hand to hug Charlie, not pulling away quickly like he had. "I love him, Dad. If he goes, I go."

Charlie blinked back at me with watery eyes. "Bells, I just got you back."

"I can't stay here," I explained, breaking our hug. "I'll be targeted. _You'll _be targeted. I can't allow that, Dad. I _have _to go."

Charlie gathered me in his arms again, regardless of the fact that we had already embraced. He sobbed into my shoulder, looking utterly broken.

"I'll take good care of her, sir," Edward said respectfully.

Charlie looked up at him. "This is your fault," He growled. "It's your fault she's going with you."

"Don't even start, Dad," I hissed, unable to tolerate him blaming Edward. "I'd have to go into hiding anyway. I have people after me. It just so happens that Edward and I are going together."

"You compromised the mission," Charlie accused of me, anger evident in his voice. He was just lashing out now.

"I couldn't help it," I answered quietly, looking down.

Charlie took a large breath and sighed. "We need you two to make written statements about what happened." He was back in police officer mode.

Letting out a breath of relief that he'd seemed to move on from the accusations, I nodded and grasped Edward's hand again as my security blanket.

Then, Edward and I were both handed paper and pencils to start writing. But as I thought about how best to condense the last few days, I quickly realized a problem in my master plan.

"Edward, we can't stay together in the program," I whispered to him, feeling tears building. Why hadn't I realized before? Why hadn't _Charlie _realized? Damn it!

"Why?" He demanded.

"They only accept people who are related or married," I groaned, repeating curse words in my head over and over again.

It was almost a physical reaction occurred between us and I knew we'd both thought of it at the same time. Our eyes met.

We had to get married.

********

***Hides at the anger of the readers***

**Ugh, see you next time folks!**

**Review and maybe I'll come out of hiding. But then again, my idea of hiding involves Edward, low cut swim shorts, and Hawaii. So I might not be back for a little while. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm telling you now, folks. I'm beginning to resent this story. I loved it at first, but I've lost my focus, thus the reason why I take so long to update. But I hope you guys enjoy it. I just am struggling over here. Reviews always help *wink wink***

**I own nothing.**

Carlisle reentered his office in the middle of our realization. He looked grim. "Edward, we need to talk. I want to get the full story out of you before you go to court." Carlisle paused a moment. "I've decided that I don't care what you've done. You're still family and by god, I'm not letting you get put into jail. We're going to make this story work somehow. I don't care how, but we're going to do it." I'd never seen Carlisle look so alive or passionate about anything.

Edward's face was carefully masked and I knew it was from years of practice. "And if someone realizes that it's false?" He asked coolly.

"They won't," Carlisle stated coldly. "Now come with me and we're going to have a long talk."

I frowned as Edward slowly got up and crossed the room. He gave me a reassuring smile before exiting and I bit my lip. Carlisle was risking so much in lying and I hated that . . . but I was glad for it. Anything to keep Edward with me. Even marriage.

"Bells?" Charlie knocked on the office door.

I looked up and attempted a smile. I wondered how many more times I'd be able to smile at Charlie. "Yes?"

"We need to discuss what happened during the mission," He said in a fatherly voice.

Oh, shit. That couldn't be good_. _I groaned. "Seriously, Dad?"

"The jury is going to question your relationship with him. I want to hear this now and not be surprised."

Sighing because I could see the logic, I took a deep breath. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," He said. "Well, you can save the gory details," He cringed.

Like I'd tell him anyway. "Edward already knew who I was when I tried to infiltrate their lair."

Charlie frowned in confusion. "How?"

Wincing, I murmured, "Edward found out that Jake was undercover and he threatened to kill him. I don't know why, but I think Jake was desperate. He was carrying my picture with him. He pulled it out and told Edward that if he killed him, I would suffer. Somebody else got involved and there was a fight. Edward shot," I swallowed. "He killed Jake on accident when he was aiming for the other guy. But he recognized me from the picture."

Charlie took a moment to comprehend before promptly marching out of the room and stomping off to the questioning rooms. I ran after to him just in time to see him barging through question room A and start bellowing at Edward.

"You killed Jacob Black!" He hollered at him. "That boy would have been my son-in-law by now if it wasn't for you!"

Too much had been said already. I lunged forward to stop Charlie from revealing something that Edward really didn't need to know about. "Dad, shut up!" I yelled. "He didn't do anything wrong! Leave him alone!"

Charlie and Carlisle were both reacting to my yelling like normal people. They were both shocked since I didn't really yell around them. Edward however was simply watching me, silent questions in his eyes. I stopped yelling, staring back at him in utter silence.

"Son-in-law?" Edward repeated quietly.

I groaned and gave Charlie an angry glare before turning back to Edward. "He's exaggerating. We dated for a while. That's it," I admitted somewhat defensively.

"I found you on the damn couch naked with him, Bella," Charlie added in.

"Dad!" I almost shrieked in frustration. "Would you mind keeping your fucking mouth shut for a while?!"

"I knew he was more than you pretended," Edward muttered more to himself than anybody else.

Not that this was anything that I wanted to come out in front of my father – or Carlisle for that matter – but Edward knowing the truth was infinitely more important. "We were just friends and we tried dating for a while when we were teenagers, ok? We both lost our virginity to each other. Afterwards, we decided that we were better off as friends. End of story. Christ! We had sex once and everybody assumed we were getting married."

I immediately paled and wished I could take back the words. Edward and I were in exactly the same predicament. Sex once and now we had to get married or never see each other again. Shit.

Edward nodded once. "I'm truly sorry for killing him."

A tear wrestled its way loose and slid down my cheek. "I know," I whispered. I was going to say more but Charlie pulled me out the door with him, dragging me back to Carlisle's office. Of course, out of all the places he could have grabbed me, he chose to grip my right upper arm.

I winced in pain as he clamped down on the tender, bruised skin. "Dad," I hissed. "You're hurting me."

Charlie immediately let go, looking at me in confusion. "I was barely even touching you." He pushed up my sleeve before I could move and stared at the purple ring on my arm. "Bells, what the hell happened to you?"

"Um, I fell?" I said, making it more of a question with my uncertainty.

Charlie looked unimpressed. "Tell me the truth. What happened?"

I sighed. "You'll overreact."

"I'm calm as a cucumber, Bells."

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Ugh, fine. Edward did it. He dragged me everywhere and he always pulled me by my right arm. It's nothing. It's just a little bruise." Defensively, I covered it back up by pushing my sleeve down again.

"How can you love him, Bella?" Charlie almost whined. "He's a murderer, a drug dealer, and he hurts you. What does he have going for him?"

"His heart, Dad," I replied softly. "I love his soul. And if we judge everyone by what they _have _done as opposed to what they _will _do, we never get an accurate measure."

"When did you get so philosophical on me?" He groaned. "Bells, tell me the whole story."

I tucked my chin into my chest hesitantly. "Dad, if I'm going into the witness protection program, do you really want to spend the remaining time we have left with you questioning me?" I was using the guilt card, but it was true. I didn't want to be interrogated.

"Well, what else are we going to do, Bella? You can't go out in public and this is the safest place for you. And if we're here, you might as well tell me exactly how you managed to screw this mission up."

I cringed at the accusation in his voice. "Christ, Dad!" I suddenly shouted, irritated. "I was attracted to him, ok? I know it shouldn't have happened, but it did. And I don't regret it either. Show some fucking compassion!" Smacking my fist against the wooden desk, I stood angrily, pacing. "I don't know what the hell you want me to tell you, Dad!"

"I just want the truth," He said sternly.

I stopped my movement and faced Charlie. "I fucked him," I stated, making his mouth drop open. "And I will _not _apologize."

I was out of breath and my mouth felt dry. My rant came to a screeching halt and I took a seat again, staring at Charlie who was staring at me in turn. He was probably wondering what on Earth had possessed me to become involved with a part of the mafia.

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He looked down with a clenched jaw, rubbing his forehead.

"We're getting married, you know," I whispered.

He looked up slowly, utter exhaustion on his face.

"It's the only way they'll let us move together." I nervously fiddled with a loose thread on the bottom of my shirt.

"I can't believe it, Bells. I get you back for all of a few hours and you're already planning on leaving again," Charlie murmured brokenly.

I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Dad, I don't care how I do it, but I'm going to come back to you. We'll keep in contact. E-mail or something. Anything. You're not going to lose me, ok?"

He nodded at the ferocity of my words.

Fuck Aro. He wasn't going to keep me away from my family.

********

**I really don't like this chapter. Too forced. What do you guys think? I personally don't think I'm at the top of my game. But whatever. Expect the next chapter maybe in a week or so.**

**Review if you care about this story's continuation!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize profusely for how long it took me to post this. For those of you who have been patient with me, thank you. For those of you who have kicked my butt about not updating, thank you as well. It's the best compliment a writer can get.**

*******

I was in the police station, lounging on the couch in Carlisle's office for exactly three hours and twenty minutes before Charlie made a reappearance. He knocked on the door and peeked his head through.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?

"Exactly how many 'friends' did you make when you were in the operation?" He asked.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"We have four more people out here, all claiming they know you and they want to leave Aro behind."

I was on my feet and in motion before he finished his sentence. I pushed past Charlie to see Alice, Emmett, Esme, and a tall, blonde guy congregated together next to Charlie's desk. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Better to come willingly than be dragged forcefully," Alice answered me cryptically.

"If you and Eddie are leaving the biz, then we're not going to get left behind to get arrested," Emmett explained in a language I understood better.

I examined my shoes guiltily. If they hadn't come to the police station right then, _I _would have aided in putting them in jail. My eyes flicked up to Esme in particular. She was almost motherly. I couldn't imagine her beautiful, sweet face behind bars.

Edward stepped out of the questioning room behind me and a slow smile took over his face as he examined the group before us. "I knew you guys would come." He gave a man hug to both Emmett and the blonde, clapping them on the back.

"Everybody is scattered," The blonde said. "Everybody is lying low right now. Aro disappeared, only telling everybody that Edward had turned traitor and that Bella was a cop undercover. Edward, I knew you'd be with Bella. So I got Alice and we drove here. I don't think anybody realizes we're missing yet since everybody is in panic mode."

I frowned. If they had scattered, it'd make finding them so much more difficult. And when they _did _reconvene, they'd realize that several of their number were missing. They'd either become suspicious and be that much more difficult to apprehend or they'd realize immediately what had happened and then would target the four of them. Either way, abandoning the drug ring wasn't doing much good.

"So, Jasper and Alice left together, but what about you two? Esme and Emmett, how did you guys get here?" Edward asked. Charlie had approached behind me and was staring at the four of them and then back at me, amazed.

Since Emmett was too busy eyeing a female police officer – who was a complete man-eater by the name of Rosalie – Esme answered. "I left on my own." She let out a tinkling laugh. "I caught a cab. I had nothing keeping me there and between going to jail and not going to jail, I choose not going. Besides, Aro never treated –," She suddenly dropped off mid-sentence, her eyes resting at some point behind me.

I turned to see Carlisle staring straight back at her. His mouth moved soundlessly and he took a step forward.

My eyes moved restlessly between the both of them. _Well, fuck me if that isn't love at first sight._

I coughed to clear the tension in the air since everyone had gone silent to watch Carlisle and Esme have a stare down. They'd both taken steps towards each other and we all parted so they had a clear path. Their faces were literally mere inches apart.

_Ok, somebody needs to get those two a room._

For whatever reason, Edward had the biggest fucking grin on his face. "Uncle Carlisle, meet Esme."

Esme's head swiveled in confusion. "Uncle?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle," Edward said easily as if this was obvious and Edward himself hadn't rediscovered him a few hours ago. Carlisle and Edward smiled at each other almost tentatively for a moment.

Esme shrugged and she again turned towards Carlisle.

"Um, pleasure to meet you, Esme," He said awkwardly.

"Ditto," She murmured, staring into his eyes. I almost felt bad watching them, like I was intruding. Not to mention that things just got a shitload more complicated than they already were. And as if all that weren't bad enough, Emmett was making goo-goo eyes at Rosalie. She'd walk all over him.

I nudged Edward, wanting to know why he looked so happy.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Carlisle and Esme, they're in love. How much you want to bet he'll have proposed to her before this day is over?"

I shook my head. The chief wasn't impulsive. I'd known him for most of my life and he was calculating and clinical. "Twenty bucks," I offered, shaking Edward's hand on it. This was Esme we were talking about. Queen of the toys. Carlisle was going to get a hell of a lot more than he bargained for.

He snorted. "I didn't mean that literally."

"Well, I did. Carlisle won't do it. Dinner and a movie, maybe. But not marriage."

Edward just shook his head condescendingly and turned back to the others. "Jasper, what's the plan? Let's talk strategy."

I felt the sense of camaraderie from those few words. Edward and Jasper had roles together that they played in the 'biz' as Emmett referred to it. I hadn't considered Edward's ties to these people before. God, I'd been so wrapped up in Charlie's reaction that I hadn't even taken the time to consider who _Edward _would be leaving behind if we were inducted into the witness protection program.

_No, don't say if. Say when. I'm not leaving Edward._

"Well, we just need to lay low. We need to be relocated. We'll probably be separated. Simple as that," Jasper said calmly, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Alice clung to his side. "I'm not leaving you, Jazz."

Jasper looked down at her seriously. "I'd rather be apart and know you're safe than stay with you and put you in danger. They're going to come after me first. I'm more important to the business, you know that. If you're with me, it's as good as killing two birds with one stone."

They stared at each other so intimately that I averted my eyes, giving them all the privacy I could manage. My eyes only found Charlie's instead.

"I'm going with you, Bells," He suddenly declared rather loudly, making everybody stop and turn.

My head was spinning, but I smiled. Charlie was coming with us. I wouldn't have to leave him behind. Dazedly, I wrapped my arms around him and he nearly suffocated me in return.

It was so much to take in. Edward and I were getting married; Carlisle and Esme were apparently in love; Emmett, even when his life was endangered was checking out women; Alice and Jasper were madly in love; and Charlie was coming with us.

Holy crap.

I looked to Edward over Charlie's shoulder and he was wearing a similar expression of shock. Then he shrugged and smiled.

"Carlisle, you have connections, right? Surely we can all go into the program together?" Edward asked innocently.

Everyone turned to look at him and I could see him start to sweat almost immediately. "A-all of us?" He sputtered. "What kind of hiding is that? We'll be spotted from a mile away."

It was ultimately Esme that altered our futures. She nudged Carlisle's arm. "Please, Carlisle? They're like my family," She pleaded.

He faltered for a moment, but squared his shoulders. "I'll try my damndest."

Charlie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Edward, and I all pressed in on Carlisle, hugging him ferociously. We were probably quite a sight, a bunch of gangsters and unpaid prostitutes hugging a police chief. But strangely, we didn't care.

I felt myself yanked backwards from the communal hug and squeaked. Then I felt the cold tip of a gun pressed against my temple.

****


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry, you guys. I know I took a long time to post this. Real life stinks. Unfortunately, I'm going to be having surgery very soon, so I won't be posting for a while because I'll be in recovery. My sincere apologies.**

**SIDENOTE: This story will be concluding in four chapters at MOST.**

**I don't own Twilight, just this crazily planned plot.**

* * *

_I felt myself yanked backwards from the communal hug and squeaked. Then I felt the cold tip of a gun pressed against my temple._

I smelled whiskey behind me as a hand clasped around my throat. Turning my head, I saw none other than Aro Volturi, looking deranged.

My brain kicked into overdrive. A thousand ways to disarm him came to mind, but the feel of the lethal gun against my suddenly overheated forehead had my frozen. I couldn't move. I felt as if my life had already ended. With wide eyes, I stared out at the group I'd just been hugging. Barely a second had passed and not all of them were aware that I was going to die. I watched as Edward drew a gun from out of nowhere and aimed it at Aro's head.

Aro gave a drunken laugh and his fingers dug into my throat harder. "You're going to shoot me, Edward? I practically raised you."

Edward's teeth gritted and he didn't waver. "Like hell you did. The only thing you raised me to do was to be your damn henchman. You taught me how to shoot a gun, Aro. That's probably the only useful thing I learned."

All of the action inside the police station stopped as everyone drew guns and aimed them at Aro. All eyes were riveted at my attacker.

He gave a laugh. "Oh, not the only useful thing. You learned how to keep a good secret, didn't you, Edward?"

Edward's eyebrow twitched and his jaw clenched. The gun he held wavered for a moment.

"I'm sure that dear Bella here would love to know exactly how many people you've killed. Have you told her about Vickie? Did you tell Bella about your first rape?" Aro sneered, his hand tightening inexorably.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Shut the fuck up."

"Oh, I don't have to. I'm the one with the hostage, now aren't I?" Aro said pleasantly, a slur in his voice.

"You're also the one with dozens of guns pointed at you."

The hand that held my throat gave a small flourish in which I gasped for breath. Little stars popped around my vision.

"That's of no consequence. I've already consigned myself to death. However, I'll be damned unless I bring the cause of my death with me." The gun tip traced my cheek. "You see, this innocent looking little girl is the reason that my own people have turned against me," Aro said slowly, as if he had all the time in the world.

"You never had a people, Aro," Edward snarled. "You had slaves."

"Yes, absolute slavery," Aro agreed sarcastically. "Living in a beautiful hotel, having five star meals, sleeping in until noon, having gorgeous women surround you."

Edward rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "Don't dress it up. The business was still the same. Disappearances were caused by us."

Aro held my throat tighter and I focused on not blacking out, forget being scared for my life. I felt numb and in shock, unable to comprehend anything outside of the gun that was trained against my face.

"Don't get closer, Edward. That's not wise of you," Aro said silkily. "Do not forget that I hold dear Bella's life in my very hands. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?"

He started to shift, walking backwards and dragging me with him. Aro lured us further into the police station, towards the questioning rooms.

"Edward comes with me. Everyone else stays where they are or this pretty girl's brains are going to paint the walls," Aro barked out, backing into the questioning room.

My eyes met with Charlie's in that instant. His expression was so raw and focused at the same time. His gun was cocked at Aro's forehead and I'd never seen him look so murderous before in my life.

Edward didn't move immediately, his gun poised.

"Move it!" Aro growled, waving his gun at my threateningly.

I let myself be pulled into the room, my feet stumbling because I was even less coordinated walking backwards. My head was going fuzzy at that point because there wasn't enough oxygen going down my constricted throat.

"Let her go. Take me instead," Edward suddenly begged, his eyes desperate.

Aro didn't answer his request, instead ordering, "Shut the door behind you."

The door closed and it was just the three of us, Edward's gun pointed at Aro and Aro's gun pointed at me.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"I want revenge. My happiness has been deprived, so I see no reason why you should live happily ever after. I'm no fool. I'm not going to walk out of this building alive. But I'm going to get revenge."

And suddenly I realized what Aro meant by revenge. Killing me was not going to be enough. He was going to desecrate my body first. It became obvious to me the second I felt his free hand groping my breasts.

Involuntarily, I made a whimpering sound, even more scared than I had been. I didn't feel anything except the utter repulsiveness of having him touch me.

Edward's whole body trembled in outrage. His arm was shaking so violently that I feared he wouldn't be able to aim his gun properly. Then again, if he shot me on accident, I wouldn't mind. Being dead was better than being raped by this man.

My eyes flicked to the reflective glass on my left. People could see through it from the other side. All I saw was my reflection, but I knew that dozens of police officers were currently congregated there, witness to my rape and molestation. Charlie was watching.

"Dad, don't watch," I rasped, looking at the window desperately, my eyes focusing on different points because I didn't know where he was.

My talking earned me a hard pinch on my nipple, making me cry out. "No talking, Bella," Aro breathed in my ear, his breath stinking of vodka. "I hired you for you pretty face and your aim, not your mouth."

His hand wandered to my pants while Edward stood, watching helplessly, but his gun aimed nonetheless.

I knew then that I'd rather die than feel what I was feeling. Aro's questing fingers prodded around in my dry folds, making friction on my clit. It only hurt me. My tears couldn't be helped. They streaked down my face and soaked into the front of my borrowed shirt. I was still wearing Edward's clothes. It gave me a sense of comfort. Knowing that I was touching something Edward had touched made me feel better. What better clothes to die in?

"Bella, do you trust me?" Edward asked, his green eyes intensely staring at me.

I couldn't manage words because I had no air supply, but I nodded.

Then crack of a gunshot filled the room and for a moment I expected to fall down and die because Aro had shot me.

A second gun shot.

A cry of pain. Edward.

The hand around my throat and down my pants fell away. I looked down and saw a pool of blood already forming around the soles of my shoes.

Aro was dead. His face was mangled where a bullet had shot clean through.

There was another cry of agony and I turned again. My heart nearly stopped. Edward was clutching his neck in an attempt to staunch the blood that was seeping out of him.

I ripped off my shirt and knelt down hurriedly, pressing the cloth to his neck. Aro had shot before he died, landing right where Edward's jugular vein was.

My tears mixed into the blood that was soaking through the knees of my pants. "Edward," I cried. As horribly cliché as it was, I said the only thing that made sense to me. "Don't leave me. You can't leave me here alone. I love you so much. Don't go."

Edward's eyes focused on me, his face already paler than I had ever seen it. So much blood. He was trying to speak, his mouth forming soundless syllables.

I leaned in close to him as a swarm of officers burst inside. I could barely hear with the noise they were making.

"Bel-lah," Edward murmured.

"I'm here, Edward. I'm right here. Stay awake, ok? Stay with me," I pleaded. The shirt was soaked through with his blood.

His mouth opened and closed for a moment; his eyes blinked. "I-I . . . love . . . you," He choked. Then his eyelids fluttered closed and he grew still.

I let out a horrible scream that echoed in the small room. I felt someone trying to lift me away from Edward, but I refused violently. "NO!" I screeched. "Edward! Oh my god! Oh god! No!" I shrieked and fought and wailed until a gurney came to wheel Edward away. They were taking him away from me!

"No! No! Edward!" Someone was restraining me and I fought and fought until I was suddenly bereft of energy. My life had ended. I'd failed him. Edward was dead. I had no one to love anymore.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there, crying and weeping and mourning. Time had no meaning to me anymore. Time didn't matter. Whether I spent the span of an eternity or a second knowing Edward was dead, it wouldn't matter. It still was worse than any pain I'd ever known.

"Bella." Charlie was speaking to me and I realized that he was the one restraining me.

"No," I said weakly, broken now. "He's dead," I told Charlie. "He's dead."

Charlie hugged me close to his body. "He still has a pulse, Bella. He's alive. He's going to live."

My eyes darted up. "B-but I saw him. H-he was . . ."

"He's going to live," Charlie repeated firmly, staring me in the eyes.

Then I was crying all over again, tears of joy this time. Relief. Charlie wouldn't lie about this. He couldn't be so cruel as to lie about this. I clutched to him fiercely before I realized that I had places to go. I needed to go to the hospital. I needed to be there the second Edward woke up. I needed to be there every minute of every day. Because I was never leaving him. Ever.

******

**(How many of you really thought Edward was dead for a moment there? Anybody? Show of hands?)**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
